


The Sanctuary

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Explicit Language, First Time, Horror, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2009-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Severus has been looking forward to a holiday in the States for years.  Imagine his surprise when he runs into a familiar face at the racy nightclub recommended by the hotel staff in steamy Las Vegas!





	1. Chapter 1 The Infidel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Chapter 1

“Welcome to Las Vegas, Mr. Snape! You will be staying in the Verdant Suite, our North penthouse, and your luggage has been sent up all ready. The elevators are just to your left, and you’ll want the one in the center. Just hold your key to the call pad, and say ‘Verdant Suite’; the elevator will only allow you to walk directly into the suite, and will chime should someone come to visit, or you order room service. There is a guest information booklet in your suite detailing our array of services and entertainment, but should you need anything, please contact the front desk. Here is your key, sir, and we hope you enjoy your stay!”

“Thank you,” Severus replied dourly, taking the proffered ‘key’ from the overly-excited desk clerk and swirling towards the lifts. He placed the plastic card-key against the array of buttons and said clearly, “Verdant Suite”, causing the smooth motion to begin as he ascended toward his suite.

As much as he’d been anticipating his first trip to the States, it had turned out to be quite taxing thus far. The Trans-Atlantic Portkey had been exceedingly crowded, and overbooked. Only Severus’ intimidating glare had ensured his position on the first trip, but the short trek from the International Transit Station in Los Angeles to his hotel in Las Vegas had been another story. 

The American Magirail was similar to the train, but at incredibly faster speeds. He had never been prone to motion sickness, but not even Severus could handle such unexpected shifts in momentum. He was grim to admit it, but even the Knight Bus was less disrupting to his equilibrium, and that was saying a lot.

Severus made his way to his suite and was pleasantly surprised at his accommodations; McNair’s recommendations were more than acceptable for once. The Infidel was a beautiful hotel with the legendary flair of the Las Vegas culture. It was a magical establishment, but in Las Vegas it was hidden in plain sight. Severus’ suite was spacious and bright, offering a lovely view of the city from its private balcony as well as all the comforts of a flat.

As its name suggested, the Verdant Penthouse was done in brilliant shades of green from the palest mint to an evergreen hue so dark it appeared almost black. It offered a bedroom, living room, kitchenette and private bath; larger than his private quarters at Hogwarts, and quite lovely. The furniture was tastefully organized to accentuate the spacious suite, Severus’ brow arching at the wonderfully stocked wet bar set in the eastern corner by the balcony doors, which, he had to admit, offered a brilliant view of the city below. He was further impressed by the bedroom. The massive bed was situated across from a fireplace, which seemed inane in the desert, but was quite decorative. The private bath was just as lavish as the rest of the suite, done in green marble with silver fixtures. Quite Slytherin, and quite comfortable.

Severus spied his luggage sitting by the bedside and set about unpacking. He made quick work of it, using a few flicks of his wand to direct his possessions, and decided to enjoy a drink on the balcony. After helping himself to a healthy portion of cognac, he made his way to the balcony, snatching up the guest information booklet on the coffee table.

The French doors opened to a beautiful balcony, the magnificent view was breathtaking in the purple hues of dusk settled on the city. He had no desire to gamble, as he did not believe in luck, but there was more to the infamous city than its casinos. Severus was browsing the informative booklet, his fine cognac easing the stress of transatlantic travel, when a particularly interesting bit of information caught his attention.

Apparently the infamous hotel housed several different clubs, bars and spa facilities. Severus hadn’t partaken in the social aspects of life in quite a while, but he would definitely be taking advantage of the spa services. He frowned a bit, as the spa was by appointment only. He would make an appointment for the next day, using his first night for exploration. Severus sighed, the pleasant warmth of the cognac spreading through his system as he regarded the city below. He had two months of holiday, and was quite eager to explore the different states in America.

The most intriguing thing to Severus was the vast differences between the States and Britain in regard to muggles. The same rules of secrecy applied however there were several establishments that catered to both wizard and muggle alike. The Infidel was a purely magical establishment; however its mirror establishment catered to wizard and muggle alike. According to the information booklet, the Shalimar was actually connected to the Infidel in some fashion. Severus supposed that it was hidden from the muggle-welcoming counterpart similar to the way Diagon Alley was concealed from the Leaky Cauldron. It was a foreign concept to integrate the two worlds so much, but Severus supposed it was working for the States.

Severus was thankful for his proficiency with muggles, for the fireplace turned out to be for decorative purposes alone, and the telephone would be used for all outside communications within the Infidel. With a quick check of the time, Severus browsed the menu inside the information booklet and, with a flick of his wand, had ordered a light meal to be delivered as he decided to have a quick shower.

The chime of the elevator pealed just as Severus stepped from the refreshing spray. Making use of the terrycloth robe provided, he aimed his wand at the elevator doors to allow the attendant to wheel the cart into the room. The attendant pushed the cart into the living room with a smile.

“Is there anything else I can get for you, Mr. Snape?” the attendant, whose badge read ‘Alex’, asked cordially.

Severus thought a few moments before asking, “Actually, are there any decent clubs in the city that aren’t overrun with muggles?”

Alex grinned, casting an analytical gaze over Severus. “What type of establishment are you seeking sir?”

Severus frowned a bit. “Nothing full of youngsters,” he replied, “preferably with an accomplished bar selection and…discretion.”

He nodded with a sly smirk, “Would you be asking for a gay club or a straight club, and how wild?”

Severus’ brows arched a bit. “Gay, if at all possible, and what precisely do you mean by ‘how wild’?”

Alex smiled, “Personally, I classify the nightlife in three categories. First is ‘vanilla’; that’s a nice friendly place to have a drink and perhaps meet an acquaintance. Second would be ‘cherry’; which would allow a bit more in the way of entertainment, if you will. Cherry establishments offer a bit more eye candy, but may be a bit much for delicate sensibilities. Third, and my personal favorite, are the ‘chocolate’ establishments. These places are more of the ‘anything goes’ variety.”

It didn’t take Severus a moment to decide. “Chocolate,” he replied quickly.

Alex nodded. “I know you indicated that you wanted a magical establishment, but there’s a wonderful place not far from the strip. It caters to both magical and muggle people, but it’s quite exclusive. As a wizard, you should have no problem getting in, but very few muggles are allowed; they must be escorted by someone magical, and only have access to the first floor.”

Severus rolled the information around in his head. “That would be…acceptable. Tell me more about it, if you could.”

“Well, it’s nothing like I’ve ever seen before. There is a four star restaurant and bar in the club, as well as an area for damned near any kink you possess. They play a variety of music, and have the best pharmaceuticals on the west coast, if that’s your pleasure. It’s allegedly owned by a vampire, but no one knows for sure. It’s got your standard ‘clubbing’, as well as themes. There is plenty of role playing, strippers, et cetera, and the lower floors are called ‘the dungeons’; they’re devoted to ‘Masters’ and ‘Pets’. I’ve never used the service, but I hear that they offer more on their menu than the bunny farms in the desert, and that’s impressive,” Alex replied with a suggestive wiggle of his brows.

“What are bunny farms and pharmaceuticals?” Severus asked in confusion.

Alex couldn’t contain his laughter at the ignorance. “British, are you?” he asked. At Severus’ nod he smiled. “Thought so! Anyway, a ‘bunny farm’ is what you would call a ‘brothel’, I believe. In plain ol’ American English, it’s a high-priced whorehouse. I’ve heard that the club offers the same type of services, but, as I said, I’ve never used them. ‘Pharmaceuticals’ is slang for drugs, mostly of the illegal variety, whether magical or muggle. There are different laws for wizards than muggles when it comes to drugs, which is why muggles are only allowed in certain areas.”

He paused, looking over Severus’ figure in the short terrycloth robe in an appraising matter. “You look like…a refined guy. A little ‘distinguished’, right? Well, ask the host about ‘the key’. I can’t say for sure, but I think you’d be a candidate. I’ve been going to this place for four years, and I’ve only seen one person who’d gotten it…but, you remind me of him. So…sophisticated, even in a bathrobe! It’s like a…backstage pass, almost; very hush-hush. When I tried for it, the host told me to come back in ten years once I’d ‘learned something’! But you…I think you’d get a shot at it,”

Severus nodded, feeling quite ancient as Alex, who looked to be no more than twenty, explained things to him as though he were the younger of the two. He had to admit, the boy had made the place sound utterly perfect. Severus had always enjoyed the…darker sexual arts. He wouldn’t venture into the dungeons this time; but he would definitely appraise the situation. After all, he could opt to remain in Las Vegas for his entire trip if it proved to be...beneficial.

He looked to the boy and nodded, “So, what is this exclusive club called, and how do I arrange transport?”

Alex nodded, “It’s called Sanctuary, and it would probably be best if you used the portpad to get there. This is one of the first hotels to install the new device; it’s just like a floo, just without the ash and flame. Just so you know, the dress is very varied, but you can’t wear white; none at all. It’s a house rule.”

The portpad was simply a stone circle in a corner of the suite, and to use it, all that was needed was a variant of the floo powder Severus was familiar with. All you had to do was scatter the powder on the stones, and step in stating your destination; quite simple indeed, if one were familiar with floo travel. Severus was instructed to port to Maxim Street, where the Sanctuary would be easily visible, and Alex took his leave with a hearty tip.

Severus took his meal on the balcony, enjoying the lights of the many establishments on the strip below as he pondered the evening before him with a wave of anticipation. He hadn’t been to a club in ages, and even then, he had been spying. He was looking forward to a chance to actually enjoy himself, and only began to panic as he wondered what he would wear...


	2. Chapter 2 Severus Visits the Sanctuary

Chapter 2

Severus waited until ten before porting from his suite. The information brochure had given detailed instructions for using the portpad, and he had tried the system out by porting to the casino and back until he was comfortable with the newfound transportation. It was less taxing than apparition, but much cleaner than floo travel by far. Severus was greatly impressed, and would most definitely recommend implementing the same to his Ministry contacts, upon his return to Hogwarts.

For his evening entertainment, Severus had decided to revive his dragon-hide ensemble. A snug pair of shimmering trousers with a matching vest looked quite dashing on him. The hide was from a Welsh Green, and was almost iridescent in certain lighting. His forearms were clad in matching cuffs, which conveniently covered his faded Dark Mark as well as served as a holster for his wand. He had opted to forgo a shirt beneath his vest, but it was collared and offered a nice glimpse of his muscled shoulders with his longer hair bound in a green ribbon.

Maxim Street was apparently in the Magical part of the city, for Severus noticed the feel of inert magic almost immediately. The adverts were in motion in the various shops along the street, and the sprinkling of people about, while not robed, carried wands. Severus stepped from the portpad and glanced at either end of the street; he gasped when he saw it.

‘Sanctuary’ was scripted in elegant calligraphy on the glowing marquee of the wonderfully crafted building. It was fashioned like a Roman palace; sculpted marble columns framed the stunning archway that sheltered the entrance. Severus raised a brow of appreciation as he walked toward the beautiful structure, noting the lengthy cue that led to the doors. He turned to walk to the end of the cue, startled to find two rather large men in designer suits talking to the patrons.

“You, sir!” One of them said, addressing Severus, “First time here?”

“Yes,” he replied warily.

The muscular blonde smiled, his blue eyes flashing in kindness, “Welcome to Sanctuary. Will you be dining with us this evening, or merely enjoying the entertainment?”

Severus nodded, “I believe I shall forgo the meal, though I have heard of its excellence.”

The bouncer nodded, leaning in to Severus discreetly, “You are a wizard, correct?” he asked softly.

At Severus’ nod he smiled, “Excellent! You can go right in, then. Just follow me…”

The blonde nodded at his auburn counterpart, before leading Severus directly passed the cue to the archway where he entered the club directly. The muscular guide planted him before a podium in the elegant foyer. To Severus, it looked like the foyer to a deliriously expensive restaurant or gentleman’s club. Lots of wooden fixtures and subdued earth tones; it was warm and welcoming, yet classically done.

Shortly, a taller gentleman appeared, dressed in a classic silk tuxedo. His eyes were a deep blue color, his coffee-tinted hair perfectly arranged to frame his angular face. “Good evening, sir. My name is Marcus, and I am the host this evening. As it’s your first time at Sanctuary, allow me to refer you to the Directory…”

He extended a small pamphlet that Severus accepted with a courteous nod. He arched his brow as he read the small leaflet detailing the different areas of the establishment; it read just like a menu.

“Has sir decided which floor he would prefer, or will you be…browsing this evening?” Marcus asked with a smile.

“Actually,” Severus commented, “I would like to enquire about the key...”

Marcus’ brows arched as he looked Severus over in an openly critical manor. He definitely looked the part; tall, dark, broodingly handsome. Marcus had been a fixture in the Sanctuary since the very beginning, and for such an interesting wizard to even know about the key on his first visit was unusual. Marcus pulled a sleek ivory wand from his lapel, and cast a privacy spell at the doors to keep them from being interrupted. He could sense the man’s unease, and bit back a chuckle as he felt the brush of an intruder against his mind. 

“No need for legilimency, sir; I simply don’t want us to be interrupted when speaking of private matters. Besides, you’ll not get much from my mind; I’ve been trained by better talents at that art, I assure you.” Marcus said with a smirk, occluding Severus’ subtle probing. 

Severus smirked in return, “My apologies; it is in my nature to be cautious, particularly when I am under appraisal. I am a master of the art; you have my admiration for detecting my attempts.”

“My Master trained me well, but that is a story for another time. For tonight, I’m your host, and it is my job to give you information; there’s no need to intrude. The key is only granted to a certain clientele. To obtain it, you will meet with our KeyMaker. If you…impress him, you will be presented before the owners, who will decide whether you will be given the key. Lucky for you, both the owners are in attendance tonight. Earning a key usually takes a couple of weeks, but you may break the trend. I wouldn’t try your little mind tricks on the owners, though; the last one that tried had a very unfortunate accident.”

Severus nodded, “Would I be out of place to ask how I will be…evaluated?”

Marcus smiled openly, amusement dancing in his eyes. “KeyHolders are chosen based on character as well as ability. Before I say more, would you please levitate this paperweight? It will gauge your magical compatibility.”

Severus was familiar with such tests; several of the playhouses had similar ways to pair dominants with submissives of similar interests and ability. He smoothly drew his wand, levitating the crystal statue briefly. The crystal flashed a bright blue color and Marcus smiled appreciatively.

“Very nice; quite powerful, half ‘Dark’ Veela, and experienced on both ends of the Rod. Interesting indeed, sir. If I may, I would recommend you visit the Silver Ballroom. It is one of our most popular dance floors, offering a plethora of musical tastes as well as the renowned Apothecary de Verve. All floors are equipped with a magnificent selection at the bar, and I believe that you will enjoy your time there. The KeyMaker will send for you when he is available,” Marcus relayed.

Severus nodded, tucking his wand back into his cuff. “Oh, and sir?” Marcus said, lowering his voice. He looked around them furtively, making sure that they were indeed alone still, before placing a cool hand on Severus’ and looking into his eyes.

“If I were you, I would keep those lovely cuffs of yours tight. I’m not the only person on this side of the ocean who is familiar with old scars. The owners are not fond of that particular tattoo,” Marcus said with a hardened look.

“Neither am I,” Severus replied darkly, “shall I assume that I won’t see another in this place?”

Marcus laughed, “Oh, I doubt it. In fact, I can almost assure it. Enjoy your evening; the Silver Ballroom is on the seventh floor.”

Severus nodded, adjusting his cuffs to better conceal the faded Dark Mark, and made his way through the double doors Marcus indicated to his left. It was an interesting evening thus far, and Severus had to admit that knowing he would not run into any of his former colleagues was comforting. The Death Eaters had been frequent visitors to the playhouses; enjoying the art of being the tormentor rather than suffering at the hands of their Lord. Severus had avoided the erotic ‘parties’ held in various manors of the inner circle as much as he could; he did not enjoy watching the desecration of what Severus considered an art. It was a learned art to instill submission in a pet; to school one’s own actions to not only fulfill the needs of a submissive, but to actually predict them. The Death Eaters were not good as dominants; they were too driven toward torture. To truly practice the art of the subtle dance in domination, one had to realize that the power is in the hands of the submissive. Only a truly excellent submissive could balance the game, could steer the dance into uncharted territories.

Once he’d reached the lift, Severus paused for a moment. He did want to take a tour of the dungeons, perhaps find a compatible playmate for the evening, but he opted to head for the seventh floor. As curious as he was about the dungeons, he was eager to get his hands on the Key. He didn’t know why, but he was intrigued by the mysterious key, not to mention the owners of this veritable buffet of delights.

The Silver Ballroom was aptly named. All furnishings, fixtures, and the very floor itself were done in the metallic hue, which was quite different than anything Severus had seen before. The room was full, but not uncomfortably crowded as the throbbing music pulsed from unseen sources. Severus made his way to the bar, appreciatively glancing at the bar staff, clad in incredibly tight silver shorts and matching calf-high boots. Yes, the ambiance was pleasing to the eye, to say the least.

He stationed himself at the bar, procuring a glass of cognac as he watched the crowd on the dance floor. Severus was not entirely familiar with the music, but it wasn’t as horrid as the clanging ‘heavy metal’ that he’d been subjected to at Draco’s last party. It had taken three very strong headache potions for Severus to recover from his godson’s bachelor party thanks to his musical selection.

The cognac was smooth and high quality, leaving Severus feeling warm as he enjoyed the ambiance. Just as he finished his first drink, Marcus appeared by his side and led him to a carefully concealed doorway next to the lifts.

“The KeyMaker awaits,” Marcus purred with a wink as he opened the door.

“Thank you,” Severus responded, entering the darkened room.

The first thing he noticed was that the KeyMaker was startlingly attractive, blonde hair ice-blue eyes, and a striking figure. The second observation was that the KeyMaker was a vampire. He was startlingly pale, his fair qualities accentuated by the charcoal gray suit that he wore. It was clearly tailored, and made the taller man appear graceful yet menacing in his nonchalant stance. Severus was familiar with the undead, but found himself wary. They were formidable adversaries, and he was always on his guard in the presence of the dark species. He was respectful, but not foolish enough to be at ease.

“Come, Mister…?”

“Wilkes,” Severus provided, approaching the small table in the center of the room. He took the seat closest to the door and peered at him cautiously.

The blonde laughed, his fangs glittering in the low lighting provided by strategically placed candles as he produced a bottle of wine and two crystal goblets. He filled the goblets with the fragrant burgundy wine, looking at Severus with amusement. “Please, wizard, what do you take me for; a youngling? I don’t care what you call yourself beyond these walls, Snape, but you will be truthful with the KeyHolders. You seem surprised that I know your name. Don’t be. I have been on this earth far longer than you can imagine, and reading the thoughts of someone, even with your skills, comes as simple to me as breathing comes to you. Just to be fair, you can call me Mitchell.”

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “So, you know who I am?” he enquired, taking the proffered goblet of wine cautiously. It unnerved him to have his thoughts accessible; that had been his reason for mastering occlumency. He was grossly opposed to vulnerability, and he let his displeasure show for only a moment before restoring his mask of indifference.

Mitchell chuckled at the wizard’s antics. He drank from his goblet and thought for a moment, judging his words. “I would not agree with your assessment, wizard. I know quite little about you in regard to your character; it is my task to remedy that lack of knowledge and make an informed decision, with your cooperation of course. Do not forget that you requested audience with me, wizard. So, tell me, Snape; how is it that a wizard, who has never before entered this establishment, garners information to seek entry to a highly exclusive gathering? Do you even comprehend what it is you seek?”

Severus smirked. “I am here on vacation, and wanted to enjoy the nightlife. The Sanctuary comes highly recommended by one of the staff at my hotel. It was he who suggested I request the key; he said that I reminded him of one of the KeyHolders. He described the key as a ‘backstage pass’, suggesting a more enjoyable experience than the delights offered in the common areas here.”

Mitchell studied him for a moment and smiled. “Oddly enough, your messenger was on the mark; luckily for you. Becoming a KeyHolder requires a certain persona, if you will. There must be maturity, intellect, and an acceptable amount of strength, magically, mentally, and otherwise. Strength of character is paramount, and should never be questionable. There are several of my kind within the KeyHolders, not to mention Veela, even those such as yourself, Elves, Incubi and more. Do not be surprised that I know you are half ‘Dark’ Veela; I can smell it in your blood...quite appetizing by scent, if I may say so. It is often that guests are allowed into the privacy of the fold, but they will never remember the experience. Secrecy and anonymity are imperative, and will be upheld by all.”

He paused, settling a fierce glare onto Severus to ensure that his point was made. Severus was no fool; he had stood by the Dark Lord’s side without showing a sliver of fear whilst he betrayed him behind his back. Despite the horrors he had survived, he could not contain the cold spike of fear that the vampire called forth. It annoyed him, but evoked a grudging respect from the hardened wizard.

Mitchell held his eyes before smirking darkly. “Trust is also important to the KeyHolders, but I hear that you should not be trusted. Marcus tells me that you wear the curse on your forearm?”

Severus sneered, his temper flaring, “Accurate description, Mitchell. I have worn the Mark for longer than I care to admit; a permanent reminder of weakness and stupidity from years passed. I can not excuse it, but I am pleased that it lies dormant to never waken again. I was mistaken: you don’t know who I am. I do. I confess to no one, and don’t have to justify my past to you nor any others in your little club.”

Mitchell laughed, “Your heritage betrays you, Snape. So proud you Englishmen are; almost foolishly so. It is not your past that you must justify, rather your present intentions. The KeyHolders will not see your brand as a mark of one to be trusted. The KeyHolders are nothing like the ‘little club’ of your past; you will not bow to a master, unless it is for mutual pleasure. There is no quest for world dominion; only pleasure and anonymity amongst the most powerful forces you’ll ever meet. The Sanctuary is but one of our assets; as a KeyHolder you would have access to them all. The most precious of which would be access to the other KeyHolders. There is not a greater network of businessmen and allies in the world; to be amongst them is a greater honor than you could imagine.

“You see, Snape, you have inadvertently stumbled upon one of the best kept secrets the Magical world has birthed in a century. The KeyHolders are primarily focused on pleasure, but within their ranks is a vast array of contacts. It is…quite the privilege to be offered a glimpse into their circle. Why should I offer such a gift to you?”

Severus’ mind whirled. This was a bit more than he had expected to face on his night out. Honestly, he had expected a pleasant evening of carnal desire, perhaps find a nicely sculpted gentleman to shag before the light of dawn put an end to the evening. He did not know whether to flee from the room or to plough head-on into the subtle offer at his feet. His Slytherin ambition was hungrily driven to pursue the key; the possibilities of furthering his interests via a network of like-minded individuals from all over the world were too tempting. Not even Lucius Malfoy could access this group; if he could, he would have surely bragged about it incessantly. He could not help the fact that he was as aroused by the prospect of unknown pleasure as he was the possible networking he could accomplish.

“I spent the greater part of the past few decades harboring secrets. I know quite a bit about the carnal pleasures, and my own…preferences are not what one would call ‘conventional’. That said, I also have my own brand of expertise to add to the KeyHolders assets,” Severus purred confidently.

Mitchell paused, looking him over with intensity. “I like you, Snape. I think you will fit in nicely with the KeyHolders. Come, I will present you to Gideon; he and his consort own the sanctuary. Gideon is my sire, and he is in charge of general business here.”


	3. Chapter 3  Meeting Gideon...and His Consort

Chapter 3

They were back in the lift, Mitchell using a small golden key to access the KeyHolder floors. Severus would meet with Gideon and his consort in a room called the Observation Deck. Mitchell informed him that the KeyHolders often had live entertainment, and Severus was admittedly eager to see what such a diverse group had in mind for such purposes.

The doors opened before them, and Severus stepped out to take in the surroundings. The Observation Deck was a beautifully done mezzanine overlooking a stage below. It reminded Severus of box seats at the opera, but on a much grander scale with the plush velvet couches and settees done in burgundy and black. The light was dim, only a few sconces on the walls glowing softly, but Severus could see the finery of the art and fixtures. A lone figure sat at the centermost table, looking down at the floor below with a smile as he lit a cigarette.

Mitchell led him further into the room, smiling at his Sire. A wall of magically enhanced glass provided a barrier on the edge of the mezzanine allowing the observers to be unseen should his Sire wish it. He could feel Snape’s shock when he saw the windows to the other floors along the other walls. He was sure that the wizard would enjoy this room should he be accepted.

“Mr. Snape, this is one of the owners; all refer to him as Gideon. Sire, I bring you Mr. Snape. He wishes to join the KeyHolders, he is half ‘Dark’ Veela and a level ten wizard; and I have come to offer my recommendations,” Mitchell said formally.

Snape had to admit that both of the vampires were attractive. Gideon exuded power in his very posture. His eyes were a mysterious violet color set over aristocratic cheeks. His dark blonde hair was the color of gold, and hung in a thick braid down his back. He was dressed impeccably in a form-fitting vinyl ensemble in royal blue, various zippers left open to reveal teasing glimpses of his pale flesh. Even in club attire, his authority was clearly visible.

Gideon turned and smiled at his childe warmly as he stood to appraise the new hopeful. “Welcome to Sanctuary. You must have made quite an impression, Mr. Snape. It is not often that Mitchell gives his personal recommendation, let alone a personal escort. Any final thoughts, Mitch?”

Mitchell cocked his head to one side. “I would leave it to you and Tiltott to decide, Sire,” Mitchell said with a grin.

Gideon laughed richly. “You know he abhors that name, Mitchell. You are lucky he is in the green room, else you would be screaming in pain right now!”

Mitchell laughed with his sire. “I wish! He is quite talented with the leash, indeed! You have become less sharing with your consort. If He is to grace the stage tonight, I believe it is you that holds the luck, Sire. I’ll leave you to it, then. You know I like to watch from the floor when He performs; you are selfish with his voice! Good evening, Sire, Mr. Snape.”

Mitchell left them and Gideon gave Severus his attention as he took a drag from his cigarette. He was pleasing to the eye, Gideon observed; not a beauty, but far from repulsive. He was built quite nicely, and had strong magic; qualities that were respected in his circle. Honestly, Gideon had made his decision when Mitchell gave his personal endorsement of the wizard. Mitchell had excellent instincts, and was one of the very few people whom Gideon trusted. If his childe thought that Snape was acceptable, then Gideon was satisfied. He did have a few questions, nevertheless.

“Join me, please. I have requested that my consort entertain the fold tonight, and he has agreed. I would like it if you watched the performance with me; he will join us afterward, and I shall introduce you, if that is acceptable?” Gideon asked politely, waving Severus into the seat next to him, and offering his cigarette case.

Severus nodded, accepting a cigarette from his case, which Gideon lit gracefully. “So, Mr. Snape,” Gideon began, “what brings you to our oasis in the middle of the desert?”

Severus took a deep drag from the cigarette and replied, “Vacation, actually. I have always wanted to visit the States. Sanctuary came highly recommended and appealed to my…tastes. I must say, that I am pleased thus far. I was tempted to visit the dungeons, but thought that becoming a KeyHolder would make a more interesting venture.”

Gideon’s gaze flickered as he pulled from the cigarette. “Have you considerable experience with pets?” he asked.

“I have,” Severus replied. “I have experience on both sides of the coin. It is unusual that I have opportunity to find a skilled partner in such arts; many do not have the full grasp on the game, and the full pleasure is out of reach in those circumstances.”

Gideon nodded. “You are quite right! My consort is one of the trainers for our Keepers; they maintain order in the dungeons, and train those with the desire to learn the arts of dominance and submission. The best of the dominants and masters must garner his approval before claiming a pet. It is not an easy task, I assure you.”

Severus’ brow arched, “Interesting. If I may ask, how does he decide their aptitude? Does he observe them?”

Gideon laughed, “Oh no, it’s much more than that. Pirou is fiercely protective, and does not tolerate the possibility for abuse. For a dominant to claim a pet as his own, he must first serve as both a dominant and a submissive to my Pirou. There have been many to fall short of his expectations, for Pirou will not have sex with a submissive, despite the many that were reduced to tears of begging, but even more are taken with him. They bow to his feet for one unfulfilled night, and plead for him to claim them as his own, abandoning all hopes of dominating someone else. Even Mitchell, my Childe, sought my permission to be collared by Pirou; something that took weeks for him to accept from myself many years ago.”

Severus was shocked, and highly aroused by that tidbit of information. “It does take a great level of understanding for a dominant to be properly trained. More often than not, the unlearned dominant does not acknowledge that it is the submissive who maintains the control. Many would rather use the dominant role to vent misplaced aggression, and abuse the position. Your consort apparently knows the game well; did you teach him?”

Gideon chuckled, “Actually, he taught me. I was no novice when I came upon my Pirou, but as they say; even old dogs learn new tricks. I have never seen a more beautiful pet than he, but even I cannot master all of his spirit. He holds many talents, Mr. Snape; several of the KeyHolders seek his tutelage in many different ways.”

Severus arched his brow, blowing a hazy stream of smoke through his lips. “Is it custom for KeyHolders to share their consorts?” he asked carefully, not wanting to offend the vampire.

Gideon smiled in understanding. “You’re wondering why a vampire shares his consort? I will have to educate you a bit about my kind, but it will help you know your limits within the fold. There are two things that a vampire needs from a willing participant: blood and sex. Pirou cannot provide the first, for he is…special. I could not claim him, though I want to quite dearly to this very day. He holds my loyalty, however, and my other need he fulfills abundantly. Trust me, Mr. Snape, if I could mark him as my own, as completely mine; no one but me would dare to touch him. Marking him my consort nearly killed me; but I can think of no better way to die. Those of my kind know better than to attempt to claim him; instead, they delight in sharing his company when he accepts their presence. You will understand once you meet him.”

Before Severus could respond, Gideon’s gaze swerved to the floor below as the lights dimmed. Gideon waved a hand at the glass, and instantly the sounds from the floor below filled the observation deck. “The background noise will be muted once the music starts. Pirou comes. He is the only person permitted to wear white within these walls; I don’t allow it from any other.”

Gideon stubbed his cigarette out in the crystal ashtray between them as Severus did the same. Severus was about to speak, when the haunting melody filtered into the room; the crowd below silencing in anticipation. Gideon was transfixed on the center of the stage, his enhanced vision providing useful as he spotted the silhouette of his consort. He smirked as the spotlight centered on the beautiful man, and Snape inhaled sharply.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he Mr. Snape?” Gideon remarked softly.

“Quite,” was all he could manage as he stared at the ethereal beauty standing center stage. He was a vision to behold, and Severus had to swallow a moan as he took in the sight. He was facing backstage, allowing them a stunning view of his well defined back, a King Cobra writhing on his skin, with his hood fully opened, and succulently rounded ass. He only wore a pair of body-hugging white leather pants, and matching combat-style boots. His hair was jet black, sexily styled in short spikes with alabaster tips to accentuate his skin, which was almost as pale as his clothes.

When he turned, Severus could not fight the swell of arousal as he caught sight of the smooth chest sporting hoops through either nipple. He let his gaze travel hungrily downward, humming his appreciation of the defined six pack, and the ebony dusting of hair that disappeared into the clinging leather riding low on his hips. His face was difficult to discern from the distance, but the upper portion was concealed by a silky white blindfold which was tied behind his head. His lips were coated in dark black lipstick, the only modicum of color on his body. No, Severus thought, ‘beautiful’ is an understatement.

If he wasn’t captivated enough, Severus was utterly lost as the alabaster angel began to sing. His voice stirred feelings Severus had thought long dead within him. The timbre of his voice poured over him, calling to a hunger long forgotten within the former Death Eater as he held his breath in supplication; his thoughts scattered like dandelion seeds in the wind as he clung to every note.

_Is simplicity best?_  
or simply the easiest?  
the narrowest path  
is always the holiest  
so walk on bare foot for me  
suffer some misery  
if you want my love  
if you want my love… 

_man will survive_  
the harshest conditions  
and stay alive  
through difficult decisions  
so make up your mind for me  
walk the line for me  
if you want my love  
if you want my love… 

_idle talk and_  
hollow promises  
cheating judases  
doubting thomases  
don’t just stand there and shout it  
do something about it 

_you can fulfill_  
your wildest ambitions  
and I’m sure you will  
lose your inhibitions  
so open yourself for me  
risk your health for me  
if you want my love  
if you want my love  
if you want my love  
if you want my love…** 

Every eye was transfixed upon him, wanting to do anything and everything he asked to garner his favor as he crooned seductively. Severus sighed as the applause and cries of appreciation rang out from the crowd below.

“He is…” Severus whispered softly, his inability to complete the statement causing Gideon to chuckle.

“Yes, he is,” Gideon agreed. Their comfortable silence lasted only a moment as Mitchell appeared on the stage, placing a white guitar into the angel’s hands. He whispered something to him, causing his blackened lips to spread in a brilliant smile, before placing a tender kiss on the angel’s cheek and disappearing from sight.

The angel turned to the others, speaking to them softly for a moment before returning to the microphone at center stage. “Does he ever remove the blindfold?” Severus asked as he peered at the sight below.

Gideon huffed in amusement, “Yes, of course. He knows that Mitchell loves it when he works blinded; he says the music is more moving when Pirou is protected from the stares of the crowd. They tease one another shamelessly, but Mitchell would die before he let harm come to Pirou; just as Pirou would kill anyone to threaten my childe or myself. He is powerful, yet meek; but he is fiercely protective of his own.”

“Is he one of yours?” Severus asked tactfully.

Gideon sighed. “Only in my wildest dreams,” he replied softly. “Pirou is a mythos, Mr. Snape. There is no other like him…”

Their words waned as the pale hands began to play, the accompaniment following his lead smoothly as his voice returned. Even Gideon was visibly captivated as he belted the powerfully rocking tune, his fingers masterfully dancing over the frets of the guitar. Severus was impressed with his musical talent, and wondered idly if he was a professional musician. The song ended all too soon, and thunderous cries of appreciation followed him from the stage as Gideon spelled the glass partition to filter out the noise of the crowd below.

Severus smiled, “Thank you for allowing me to remain for the show; your Pirou is a stellar musician.”

Gideon nodded, “That he is, Mr. Snape. Shall I get you a brandy? He will be here momentarily, and then you may mingle amongst the KeyHolders or return to the floors below if you wish.”

Severus nodded, “A brandy would be delightful, and call me Severus, please, Gideon.”

Severus was just taking his first sip of brandy, when the lift opened revealing the alabaster angel. “Ah, there you are, Pirou! We have a new candidate for the KeyHolders, beloved. Allow me to introduce…”

“Severus!”

**A/N: Cliffie…well, it’s not like you don’t know who it is, anyway! Geez, relax! It’s coming, it’s coming…and ‘Pirou’ is just a nickname, popular in Cajun culture.**

****Just for those who do not know, the song lyrics quoted are not mine. The name of the song is Judas by Depeche Mode, and no copyright infringement is intended. And now, back to the story…**


	4. Chapter 4 Evan J. Harris

Chapter 4

Severus’ dignity flew out of the proverbial window as he spat the fine brandy from his mouth in utter shock.

“Harry?” he asked incredulously as he gaped at the beautiful paleness before him.

Gone were the utterly boyish features Severus remembered, a chiseled masculinity left in their place. His face had grown from a youthful softness to a distinctive definition, his jaw more square and his cheeks filled out. The half-starved waif that had bumbled through his potions classes had filled out brilliantly, the only unchanged facet were his startlingly vibrant eyes; they still glittered brighter than the killing curse.

Gideon frowned, “You know him, Pirou?” he asked curiously.

Harry smiled, “Of course, Gid! Severus was my professor at Hogwarts, and the sole reason for my survival in the war. He is the candidate?”

Severus shook himself from his stupor; he was disturbed by the fact that he had been salivating over none other than Harry Potter! “Harry, it’s been…a long time. No one has seen you in almost ten years! They said...they said you’d died! How ever did you end up here?”

Harry chuckled, seating himself on Gideon’s lap and brushing a quick kiss against his cheek. “I could ask you the same, Professor. Las Vegas is a long way from Scotland, you know.”

Severus nodded with a smirk, “Even the ‘greasy git’ deserves a holiday, does he not?”

Harry chuckled. “You’re only greasy when you’ve been bent over a cauldron day in and day out, Severus. How did you end up in our club?”

“It came highly recommended, actually. A waiter at the hotel claimed it was the place to come for a good time; I see he wasn’t mistaken. I didn’t know you could sing, Potter,” Severus said, deliberately brushing against Harry’s mental barriers, secretly pleased when his presence was pushed back.

“Still testing me, Severus?” Harry asked with a sexy smirk. “Where are you staying? It’s not that ridiculous hovel on Maxim, is it?”

“I’ve taken a suite at The Infidel. It’s quite nice, actually; have you stayed there?” Severus asked, sipping from his brandy.

He frowned in confusion when Gideon and Harry laughed at his comment. “Actually,” Harry said with a smirk, “I built the Infidel; and this place. The Infidel is mine, but Gid and I own this together. My apartment is the central penthouse at the Infidel.”

Severus was hard pressed not to choke. “You’re an architect? Harry bloody Potter is an architect?”

Harry nodded, “Actually, ‘Harry bloody Potter’ died nine years ago. Evan J. Harris, on the other hand, is a world renowned architectural genius, for muggles and wizards alike.”

“Not to mention the most delectable creature on this planet,” Gideon purred as he ran his hand through Harry’s spiked hair. The blindfold from the stage was actually a silk cravat, and was tied jauntily around Harry’s bare neck. Gideon flicked his fingers deftly, loosing the elaborate knot that held it in place while they talked. Harry chuckled when he felt the velvet tip of Gideon’s tongue against the aged bite marks Gideon himself had left on his neck.

“Careful, Gideon,” Harry cautioned, “the last time you ‘couldn’t help yourself’, you were in the hospital for nearly a week. Go and see Nathan, Gideon, and see to your needs. Shall I give Severus the key?”

Gideon sighed, dislodging his consort from his lap as he stood. “Mitchell and I approve, Pirou; we were just waiting on your word. I’ll probably stay with Nathan tonight, if that’s okay? Or should I return to you, beloved?”

Harry shook his head lightly, “No, it’s fine. Nate’s way out in the desert; it doesn’t make sense to come all the way back here. I’ll just see you tomorrow.”

Gideon’s eyes flashed in sadness, “I don’t like to…”

Harry silenced him with a passionate kiss that made the powerful vampire groan in wanting. “I know. It’s your own damned fault, Gideon. You know better than to skip your feedings. I’m sure one of the KeyHolders would offer you succor…”

Gideon cursed softly as he withdrew from Harry’s embrace, “I shouldn’t have claimed him, I know,” he growled, causing Harry to roll his eyes discreetly. “Severus, it was a pleasure. I am sure we shall meet again. Welcome to the KeyHolders; I’m sure Pirou will explain the ways of the fold. I bid you good evening.”

With another longing kiss from his consort, Gideon disappeared in the lift, leaving Harry with an openly curious Severus.

“What the hell have you been getting into, Potter?” Severus asked harshly, “How the bloody hell is it that you’re his consort?”

Harry’s eyes blazed as he glared at Severus. “It’s _Harris_ , actually. Do not presume to judge me, Severus. The only thing I’ve been ‘getting into’, Snape, is his bed. Gideon can’t feed from me; none of them can.”

Severus’ brows arched, “Why is that, Harry? You’re pale as snow! Have they turned you? Mitchell called you ‘Tiltott’, is that your vampire alias? Gideon said you were a mythos…”

Harry’s eyes flashed, and he smirked. “Do you see any fangs, Severus? Honestly! Tiltott is Hungarian for ‘untouchable’; it is what the vampires call me because to drink of my veins is a suicide mission. It’s because I am a mythos. This is a bit confusing, but I’ll give you the tale anyway. I know your Slytherin brain can muddle through the rubbish.”

Severus took the cigarette Harry offered from his summoned case, and bid him continue once the slender sticks were lit. “Gideon was…interested in claiming me once we met. I admit, there is something quite pleasurable about a vampire’s bite; particularly when engaging in sex. I actually wanted him to claim me back then, but neither of us knew at that point. Oddly enough, it was a different vampire that tried first. We had been playing in the dungeon, and he decided to claim me without asking. Unfortunately, while the bite felt amazing to me, he could not handle my blood, and died that very night.”

He paused, blowing a thin stream of smoke into the air before continuing. “The thing is, I’m too powerful to provide sustenance for a vampire. When I killed Tommy Boy, I absorbed the last of his magic. Really, I should be dead with the amount of raw magic within me. Rather than die, thanks to my mother’s sacrifice, I was made a mythos. At any rate, I digress. As you know, our magic is in our blood; my magic is too powerful for the undead. Rather than give them the tiny bit of life they need to maintain, my blood literally fries them from the inside out. Other vampires have tried to drink from me in small amounts, but it’s quite dangerous. Apparently, my blood tastes better than most, and they find themselves compelled to drink more, unknowingly killing themselves once they’ve taken more than a few sips. While it keeps me safe from the few miscreant vampires around here, it depraves me of an intensely pleasurable experience. Gideon nearly died marking me as his consort; he was in the hospital for two months.”

Severus could not contain his laughter as he regarded his former student. He was sprawled comfortably in the plush velvet armchair, his back reclined on one arm, while his legs were draped over the other. His eyes shone in the low lighting, causing Severus to fall captive to their depths as Harry joined in his laughter.

“Why did you disappear like that, Harry?” Severus asked before he thought better of it. The disappearance of the wizarding world’s Savior had caused quite a stir eight years ago. Less than two months after defeating the Dark Lord, Harry Potter had vanished, leaving his friends and fans in a bit of a lurch. Severus had not been the only wizard to keep a close watch on the Daily Prophet in the following weeks, but he had done so discreetly. After the formal announcement of Harry’s ‘death’, Ginny Weasley had made quite a few rather embarrassing displays, much to Severus’ disgust and amusement. He wondered if Harry was aware of her shameless outpouring of woe for his ‘abandonment’ in her final year at Hogwarts.

Harry knew that he would ask eventually. He had prepared for it from the very moment he saw those obsidian eyes. Albus’ death had forced them to set aside past hostility those many years ago, causing Harry to develop a unique kinship with his snarky professor. They had spent more time together in the year before the final confrontation with Voldemort; scouring the dregs of Britain to locate the horcruxes, and training without ceasing. The only time Severus had left his side was when summoned, and even then Harry was with him thanks to his scar. It had been Harry who healed his wounds when he was punished for Draco’s disappearance when the blonde had gone into hiding after his mother’s death. It had also been his vicious use of Dark Arts that had felled Bellatrix before she could utter the killing curse at Severus’ back.

Of all the people to discover him, Harry had somehow known it would be Severus Snape. It had been his billowing figure that took him from Privet Drive after hexing Vernon to a blubbering mess when he interrupted the cruel muggle’s attempt at raping his nephew. They had a history of saving one another, and of all the people he left behind, it was Severus who he missed the most.

“You know, the most surprising thing about my life is that I’m still here. I’m not maudlin, Severus. I had every intention of killing Tom Riddle, of winning the war. It’s just…I never planned to survive. When the dust had settled, and I was still breathing…I didn’t know what to do. The problem was that everyone kept telling me what I had to do. It was just too fucking much! No one gave a rat’s ass what I wanted to do; they just ordered me about. ‘You have to be an auror, Harry; you’re already trained, you know.’ ‘You need to go ahead and buy Ginny a ring, mate! She’s old enough now!’ ‘Living in Grimmauld Place is the best bet, Harry. What sense does it make to waste gold rebuilding Godric’s Hollow, when you own other homes in excellent condition?’ Damn it, Severus, it took every ounce of control not to kill the lot of them!” Harry said harshly, dragging from his cigarette.

“I finally lost it the last time I visited the Burrow. I love the Weasleys, honestly, I do…but the only ones with a bit of sense are Charlie and the Twins. It was the week before Ron and Hermione’s wedding, and there was a dinner party since Bill and Charlie had come home. Hermione and Ron had been riding my case about taking the position Kingsley offered me with the aurors, when Ginny had a fit. She was ranting about not wanting her ‘future husband’ to go off risking his hide to make a living. It was absolutely embarrassing until I realized that no one had bothered to ask me what I wanted. Well, my Gryffindor temper got the better of me, and I exploded every window in the place. To coin an American phrase, I ‘told them some real good shit’ and told them that they could all bugger off.

“Charlie and the Twins had been at the joke shop, but once they heard what happened, they turned up at Grimmauld just as I was packing up to go. I think they knew that I wasn’t going to come back, but they respected my choices. That’s why I gave them Grimmauld Place,” Harry concluded, looking at Severus with a strange expression.

Severus nodded. “Well, I admit that had it been me, there would be considerably fewer Weasleys in the burrow. I cannot fault your decision, Harry, and I never have. Historically, you did not have liberty to make any choices for yourself.”

That was an understatement, Severus knew. From the moment Voldemort cursed him as an infant, free will had been robbed from him. The moment he became the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter ceased to be an ordinary wizard. He became a hero, an icon, and eventually a weapon to be manipulated with forced obligations to a people who let him down. Dumbledore had made his greatest error leaving their only hope in ignorance to his identity, suffering in an abusive home. If not for his unfathomable strength and determination, they would all be damned. By stealing his ability to choose, they had forced him into a hollow sense of obligation. Though he had succeeded in fulfilling the prophecy, he had come from the war with full awareness of their exploitation. No…Severus had never faulted his choice…but he had missed him.

Harry sighed. “I needed to go, Severus, and I’ve never doubted my decisions. After my ‘death’ was formally announced in Britain, I was finally free. For the first time in my life, I can go out for dinner without being mauled or asked for an autograph. Obscurity is seriously underrated.”

Severus smiled genuinely, his onyx eyes warming richly. “I agree, Harry. Just so you know, I think you did the right thing by leaving. You could have written, though, Potter...something to let me know that the papers were blowing smoke. It was quite irritating to find myself concerned that you had befallen some miserably idiotic demise.”

Harry’s eyes locked on his. He had become well-versed in the Snape way of speaking, and could read between his silken words quite well. “Damn it, Severus, I’m sorry. If I could do things all over, I would have told you how to reach me, at least. It was inconsiderate, and I apologize. If it’s any consolation, I’ve missed you too.”

Severus held his emerald gaze and his breath hitched at the warmth and sincerity in their depths. It was not often that he let his guard down, but after spending a year living with Harry, he knew he could. He took a drag from his cigarette, trying not to lose himself in Harry’s stare. “I was devastated, Harry,” Severus said softly, “I’m relieved to see that you’re all right, but I missed having you underfoot.”

Harry swung his legs from the arm of the chair gracefully, and crossed the short distance between them where he sank to his knees. He looked up at Severus humbly, “I meant what I said, Severus. I did miss you, and I’m sorry you were worried. I missed your acerbic wit, and your scathing comments. No one understood me like you, Severus.”

He looked into the emerald pools of emotion and stamped on his arousal stubbornly. “Careful, Potter. Gideon spent a large part of the evening extolling the many talents of his consort. I might take a liking to the sight of you kneeling before me.”

Rather than the mortified shock Severus had been striving for, Harry hit him with a burning gaze so intense that Severus shivered. His luscious lips slanted into a midnight black smirk as he allowed his eyes to blaze a sensual path up and down Severus’ physique before returning to capture his gaze once again.

“Might, Severus? I can guarantee you’ll ‘take a liking’ to me kneeling before you,” Harry purred in his sibilant voice.

Sweet Merlin, was he flirting? Severus’ groin twitched at his teasing comment, and he plunged his hand into the white-tipped spikes on Harry’s head, pleasantly surprised at their softness.

“Don’t tempt me, Harry,” Severus said softly, “you’re not my student any more. You shouldn’t play boyish games like toying with men.”

Without breaking eye contact, Harry raised up on his knees until they were only a scant few inches apart. “I would never toy with you, Severus,” he said seriously, his breath ghosting over Severus’ cheek.

Severus’ breathing had gone shallow at their close proximity. He could smell the earthy scent of Harry; he smelled like the fresh rains of summer, and freshly harvested sage. “Why? Why would Harry Potter want an old wizard like me to desecrate his body?”

Harry’s eyes glowed passionately. “Why would a gorgeous wizard like you want Harry Potter?” he countered softly. “I told you, Severus; Harry Potter died eight years ago, and you didn’t know him. I was never the ‘Harry Potter’ they expected me to be. Those many days and nights I spent by your side, I was just Harry; just a boy trying to survive. I’m still that, Severus…still just Harry. Why wouldn’t I want to satisfy a desire I’ve hidden for over a decade?”

Severus’ eyes widened, causing Harry’s soft chuckle to fan against his cheek. “Surprised, Severus?” Harry asked in amusement, “You shouldn’t be. Don’t worry; I won’t hurt you…much,” he rasped.

Severus groaned lowly. “As stunning as your establishment is, Harry, I think I will have to have a look around tomorrow night,” he declared before pulling the supple body into his arms for a kiss.

A rush of triumph flooded through them both as their lips melded. Harry’s lips parted easily, admitting the inquisitive probe of Severus’ tongue into its heat. He trapped the velvet muscle between his teeth, nipping it playfully before suckling it gently and coaxing a delicious purr from Severus. Harry’s tongue entered his mouth, mapping its contours as his nimble fingers slid provocatively up his thighs.

They parted flushed and breathless, eyes glazed with desire as they stared at one another. “Are you sure, Severus?” Harry panted.

“As long as I don’t wake with an irate vampire hovering over me,” Severus said snarkily.

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Scared?” he teased.

Severus growled, but Harry placed a finger across his lips. “Shush,” Harry urged. “Gideon won’t be a problem, I assure you. So…shall we continue in my apartment, or would you prefer to stay here?”

Severus relaxed a bit, and sucked Harry’s finger into his mouth. “I’ve never been much of an exhibitionist,” he muttered around the digit, enjoying the way Harry’s eyes darkened with arousal.

Without another word, Harry pulled his finger from Severus’ mouth, replacing it with his tongue as he held the wizard close and disapparated them from the club.


	5. Chapter 5 Mythos Passion

Chapter 5

They landed in his bedroom, mouths fused in battle until they parted breathlessly. Harry waved his hand, causing the wall panels and ceiling to fade away, giving the breathtaking view of the moonlit sky. The illusion was drastically realistic; Severus felt like they were suspended amongst the stars with the pale moon just a stone’s throw away.

“How do you want me, Severus?” Harry asked seductively, “I can fulfill your every fantasy all in one night…shall I give you a leash and collar to lead me; show you how a perfect pet can ensnare the senses?”

Severus groaned at the thought of Harry at his feet, but a rush of heat flooded his veins at another thought entirely. “How pretty that would be. I am determined to see it for myself before the end of my holiday…but not tonight. I will taste of Gideon’s consort another night… tonight, I want something he’s never had…tonight, I want Harry…just Harry.”

Emerald eyes flashed passionately in an emotion neither had courage to name as Harry kissed him deeply. It was a kiss full of promise and passion, stirring their flames of desire into frenzy as they clutched one another. Severus’ attention dipped to his neck, his nimble fingers making easy work of the cravat before he attached his mouth to the pale column of flesh over Gideon’s consort marks. His hands drifted teasingly over Harry’s soft skin, sliding over his smooth shoulders while Harry made quick work of Severus’ vest.

Harry captured Severus’ hands, pulling him toward the bed. Its duvet, like everything from the carpet to the walls, was pure white and reflected the light from the heavens brilliantly. Harry pushed him back onto the bed, spelling their boots and socks away as he crawled onto Severus’ extended body. He tried to pull him closer, but Harry shook his head, guiding his wandering hands to rest on the duvet.

“Be still,” Harry commanded softly, bending to nip Severus’ ear playfully. He moved lower, his moist tongue tracing a random pattern along Severus’ neck as he dragged his fingertips over his chest slowly. Severus was harder than he’d ever been, and had to close his eyes as the feather-light touch drove him to distraction. He inhaled sharply when Harry fanned his nipple with his tongue before biting down on the tiny nub teasingly. His fingers tangled in the duvet when he felt the warmth of Harry’s arousal brush against his own and he thrust his hips up invitingly, emitting a wanton moan.

“God, Severus,” Harry breathed, grasping the hips below him as he moved his mouth lower.

He blazed a trail of passion, licking a path down Severus’ sternum and thrusting his tongue into the dimpled navel in imitation of things to come. His hands tightening on Severus’ hips, Harry placed his open mouth over the dragonskin clad bulge and hummed deeply.

“Oh fuck!” Severus groaned, bucking uselessly against the hands that held him. He heard Harry’s soft chuckle as he mouthed his cock through the clothing.

Harry’s own arousal was straining against the tight leather pants he wore, so he vanished them with a spell and moved his mouth up a bit. With aching slowness, he opened the buttons on Severus’ fly one by one using his talented mouth. With each button, he darted his tongue between the flaps causing Severus to writhe against the hands holding him still.

Finally, the last button freed, Harry slid his hands into the waistband and tugged. Severus lifted his hips to assist, pleasantly shocked when the motion plunged his swollen cock into Harry’s waiting mouth. He moaned his name, clutching the soft spikes of hair as he watched his cock slide into the warm wetness.

“Yes, Harry…you do that so fucking good…” Severus babbled passionately. A growl rumbled through his chest as Harry took all of him into his mouth and swallowed; the delicious pressure causing him to flinch with desire. He tugged insistently on Harry’s hair, sighing with relief when his cock slid from the pleasurable cavern that was Harry’s mouth.

“I don’t want to come yet,” Severus said in explanation, “not until I’m so deep inside you that you can’t tell us apart.” He reversed their positions, tearing his eyes from the emerald pools of desire to devour the sight of him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Severus said reverently, “pale perfection laid upon a bed of silken snow.”

His crafty hands trailed over the supple contours of Harry’s body, twisting the hoops through his nipples gently as he kissed his lips softly. He ran a thumb across his ebony lips, arching his brow when it came away clean.

“Anti-smear spell,” Harry explained breathlessly. He removed Severus’ cuffs with a spell, sending the wand to the bedside table as he ran his hands along the muscular arms that framed him. He trailed a finger across the faded remnants of the Dark Mark, causing Severus to flinch.

“Harry…” Severus choked as reminders of the past threatened to intrude upon their tryst.

“Don’t, Severus,” Harry chided softly. “It’s over…don’t think about it…not now,” he whispered, pulling Severus down for an intense kiss.

Severus melted into him, grinding their erections together as their tongues passed back and forth against each other. Harry’s hands slid tantalizingly lower, grasping Severus’ taut buttocks with a squeeze as he thrust against him. Their teasing dance continued, Severus’ hand easing between them to grasp their arousals, smearing the blended drops of precome over the hardened flesh.

Before he could ask, Harry slid a hand beneath one of the pillows producing a tube of lubricant. Severus took it eagerly, wasting no time in coating his fingers and guiding them to Harry’s entrance. He groaned as Severus’ slick digit circled the pucker, teasing him as he arched against it. Severus looked hungrily at the engorged member between Harry’s thighs. It was a bit longer than Severus’ impressive package, but slightly curved while his own was startlingly straight. He licked his lips sexily as he lowered his head to taste the glistening drops of dew collected at its crown.

A growl of appreciation rumbled through him as he clasped his lips around the tip of Harry’s erection, slipping his finger into him simultaneously. He moaned around Harry’s cock as he worked his finger in and out in a maddeningly slow rhythm. His passage was hot and tight; Severus almost came at the thought of burying his cock in the sweetness. He prepared him bit by bit, one finger graduating to three as he worked Harry’s impressive member in his mouth.

Harry hissed sexily, the serpentine tongue sending shivers through Severus as he stretched the emerald-eyed man. He tongued the slit of Harry’s cock gently, smearing his own flesh with the slippery substance as he pulled his fingers free. He knelt between his legs quickly, breathing harshly and aligning himself with the eager pucker.

Their eyes met heatedly, both holding their breath as Severus slid into him inch by inch. They froze for a moment, both captivated by the intense rush of pleasure coursing through them as they fused into one being. Their breath exploded from them in twin reverberations of bliss as he withdrew slightly and filled him once again, setting a slow and steady pace.

Harry groaned delightfully as Severus thrust into him deeply, his passage tensing around the length filling him in splendor. Severus lifted his legs, palms against the back of either knee, his rolling strokes stirring Harry’s passion as he would a cauldron.

“Merlin and Morgana, you’re so tight…so fucking perfect…” Severus breathed hoarsely as he reveled in the slick tightness. Harry met his every thrust, moaning his enjoyment and heightening Severus’ yearning.

It was beautiful to behold the two of them awash with moonlight as they moved together. The light of the night sky bathed them in an ethereal glow, reflecting from the whiteness of the duvet creating the illusion of a perfect winter paradise in the midst of the heavens above the desert.

“Unnh, Severusss….” Harry groaned wantonly, flexing the muscular passage around Severus’ cock, “oh God, Severus…so good…”

Severus bit back a moan, increasing his pace slightly as the delicious sounds from Harry rushed through his passion-dazed brain. He twisted his hips, smiling when Harry’s guttural cry let him know he’d found his mark. Severus guided every stroke to brush the swollen gland within Harry, his arousal heightened by the keening cries wrenched from the beautiful form beneath him.

He hissed with pleasure as Harry flexed his hips, his emerald eyes glowing brightly as he locked gazes with Severus. In an astounding show of flexibility and strength, Harry grabbed Severus’ hands from his legs and used them for leverage as he sat up, urging Severus’ arms behind them.

Severus’ movements paused as Harry positioned him, leaving him kneeling bracing their combined weight on his arms behind as green eyes danced with wickedness above his own. With a whisper of parseltongue, Harry conjured two rods that suspended in the air magically, one behind Severus, and the other behind himself. Seeing Severus’ interested confusion, Harry smirked, reaching to grasp the rod behind him and bracing his feet on the other behind Severus.

Comfortably positioned, Harry used the conjured rods to balance himself as he moved up and down Severus’ distended cock, causing him to swear harshly as Harry fucked himself. He spread his knees, leaning back on his own arms to thrust into the body moving weightlessly above him. Harry set a brutal pace, falling onto Severus’ cock with abandon as the rods bore his weight. Their harsh breathing echoed within the charmed walls as they chased their pleasure ruthlessly, sating desires that had been developed and ignored for over a decade.

“Fuck, Harry!” Severus groaned as he felt the familiar tightening in his balls as his impeding climax approached. He wrapped Harry’s torso in his arms, either hand curling over his shoulders from behind as he pulled him downward, thrusting into him forcefully.

“Severus, yes! Fuck me hard, Severus…oohhhh…” Harry moaned, delighted by the powerful thrusts pounding his prostate as Severus lost himself in Harry’s body.

They moved at a dangerous pace, sweat glistening in the moonlight as Severus used his arms to tug Harry up and down onto his shaft. He snarled at Harry to stop when he tried to work one of his hands between them to ease his neglected cock.

“Don’t you dare,” Severus snarled, baring his teeth, “you’ll come when I allow it!”

Harry’s eyes gleamed and he leaned down to attack Severus’ neck with his mouth as he popped his hips with each thrust. Severus was deeper in him than he’d been in anyone ever before, he felt like he was touching Harry’s very soul as he slid into his tightness, his hands leaving a burning imprint on his shoulders as he urged his pliant body ever lower.

“Oh shit, Harry! Fuck, Harrrrryyyy!” Severus bellowed as he thrust deeply, anchoring Harry to him tightly as his rapture spilled from him, pumped into the tightly pulsing channel as stars flashed behind his eyes.

They remained locked in their embrace for a long moment, hearts beating in harmony as they clung to each other tightly. Severus hissed as he slipped free from Harry, the small whisper of magic flitted over him as the rods winked out of existence and Harry poised above him, his neglected cock still proud and prominent.

While Severus panted and tried to regain his balance, Harry leaned over him, whispering a small cleaning charm before taking Severus’ cock into his mouth and drawing a startled gasp from below. Obsidian eyes blazed in pleasure as Harry sent waves of magnificent rapture through him. Merlin, but his mouth was sinful! He didn’t realize Harry’s fingers were inside him until he felt them brush teasingly across his prostate.

“Oh, God, yes!” Severus shouted, bucking up into Harry’s hot mouth with delight. He moaned when his cock slid from the moist warmth, glancing up dazedly as Harry poised himself at Severus’ pucker.

“Do you want me?” Harry asked huskily, his fingers working deep inside of Severus.

Severus stared at him hotly, unashamed by the whimpers spilling from him so wantonly. “You know I do,” he replied breathlessly.

“Tell me,” Harry prompted, “you have to tell me what you want, Severus…you have to ask for it…”

Severus groaned as Harry massaged his prostate, his sensual voice sending shivers of excitement through his body. “Please,” Severus panted, “oh, please, Harry…I want you to fuck me!”

His bottle green eyes flamed brightly as Harry withdrew his fingers, replacing them with his straining arousal. “I live to please,” Harry said gruffly as he slid into Severus, his neck spasming in pain, but not breaking his concentration.  
****************

In the desert, Gideon sat up straightaway as his entire being seized in pain.

“Evan!” he rasped, clutching his chest and rousing his bondmate from his slumber.

“Gideon? What’s wrong?” Nathan asked sleepily, sitting up beside him and running a comforting hand over his shoulder, which was promptly flung off.

“Not now, Nathan. Something’s wrong; Evan’s consort bond has been broken,” Gideon replied hoarsely, glowering as Nathan broke into a radiant smile.

“That’s great, Love! You know I don’t like to share, Gideon,” Nathan replied happily, as Gideon promptly grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the wall, his bare feet dangling off the floor.

“Careful, Nathan. You keep that attitude, and _I_ will break our bond. Do not confuse my needs with your trivial emotions. There is no love between us, and there never will be. You are a walking bag of blood to me, and little more. _Never forget that_! I’m leaving,” Gideon spat, before dressing faster than he ever had before, and fleeing from Nathan’s condo, leaving the brokenhearted man crying pitifully on the floor.

Gideon had to get to Evan. The only thing that could have happened was Severus Snape; he must be Evan’s mate...and more importantly, he had taken his consort to bed. Neither thought sat well with Gideon as he raced his BMW back to Las Vegas.  
****************

Severus groaned heartily as Harry breeched him, the burning stretch of being taken completely free of pain. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, his passage aware of every vein in Harry’s member, their juncture pulsing with pleasure-filled power. Severus gasped at the sensation of Harry full seated within him. It was surreal; as if each blessed centimeter of flesh was composed of magic, Harry’s magic, and it was consuming Severus with unknown levels of rapture.

“Harry,” Severus sighed, his body shivering with bliss. He was spinning on the precipice of ecstasy, his cock standing proud despite his prior orgasm as Harry filled him. Severus canted his hips slightly, begging Harry to move, only to be halted by firm hands on his hips.

“Please,” Severus begged saucily, his mind spinning with desire, “move, Harry, I’m ready…”

Harry smirked, “We shall see…” he replied mysteriously, causing Severus’ cock to twitch in arousal. Harry Potter had grown up to be a sexy deviant!

He withdrew from Severus almost completely before grasping his hips and plunging back in with a wicked twist of his hips. Severus screamed in overwhelming pleasure as Harry developed a fast pace of the deep thrilling thrusts. Severus was delirious; each thrust wrought a bevy of lusciously pure delight, like an orgasm for his very soul. He was aflame with a tide of joy that he had never before imagined as Harry laid beautiful siege to his body. The guttural sounds pouring from him continued as his body was racked with immeasurable pleasure. He felt as though he were lost in the throes of a never-ending climax, new waves of ecstasy washing through him without ceasing; it was sublime.

Harry thrust into Severus knowingly, holding his own explosion at bay as he drank in the sounds of animalistic pleasure Severus emitted. Harry knew exactly what Severus was feeling, and he used every bit of skill and magic he knew to turn the wizard into a mass of quivering flesh. Severus felt magnificent, his tight ass clenching teasingly around Harry’s cock as they moved together, his body quivering with delicious goodness.

The sight of Severus beneath him, pale and panting with his eyes clinched in a grimace of astonished joy as he moaned like a wild beast was too much for Harry to endure any longer. A hasty spell filled his hand with lubricant, and he wrapped it around Severus’ swollen cock as he increased his pace. It only took a few well-aimed thrusts and masterful strokes to send them both over the edge.

Severus shivered and screamed as the most intense emotion rolled through him. He felt as if he would spontaneously combust as his entire being seized in a maelstrom of pleasure, his orgasm tearing through every particle of his body as his cock erupted like a volcano. A luminous pulse of raw magic flashed brightly, rippling outward through the charmed night sky as Harry’s growl echoed and Severus felt him pulse inside of him, filling him with heat and tingling desire.

They took a moment to collect themselves, Harry’s forehead resting lightly on Severus’ chest as their labored breathing returned to normal. A whispered spell ghosted over them as Harry slid free from Severus, and lay beside him running a soft caress on his face.

“Are you all right?” Harry asked gently, his eyes bright with satisfaction as he looked down at Severus.

Severus looked at him in awe. “No,” he answered honestly, “I’m not all right; I’m fucking brilliant, thank you very much.”

Harry chuckled, leaning down to kiss him softly. “Did I pass then, Professor?”

Severus laughed deeply, “Impudent brat! If your performance had been that good in my classes, you would have garnered no complaints.” Severus pulled him into his arms, looking at him with inquisitive awe.

“I’m tempted to utter clichés, Harry,” Severus admitted honestly, “I can truthfully say that I’ve never felt so intensely…”

Harry’s eyes lit with understanding. “You don’t know much about mythos do you? To be what I am, I had to die, well…sort of. A mythos is a hybrid of creatures that are considered dark, because only those species could handle the amount of raw power that I have, even though I am of the Light. I’m part Incubus; that’s why you had to ask me to take you. I can give myself freely, but I have to be invited to do otherwise.”

Severus’ brows climbed as he processed the information. “That’s what you meant by ‘I live to please’?”

Harry nodded. “It’s the proper way to respond when invited to take someone. I may be a wizard, but I’m more creature than wizard. That’s why I train the Masters at the club. I can allow them to use my body as their pet, and practice restraint by being Master to those who want pets. They usually beg me to shag them, but my restraint has been honed; it’s in the nature of my very essence to accept all offers, but the restraint keeps the humanity inside.”

Then, Severus looked up at his pale neck and started. “Harry...your marks...they’re gone!” he said breathlessly.

Harry nodded, “I thought so. I can’t feel Gideon anymore. The moment I went into your body, my neck was in agony...hmm, the only way to override the consort bond would be if you were...”

Just then there was a knock on Harry’s apartment door, and a baritone, “EVAN, OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR, OR I’LL BREAK IT DOWN!” echoed into Harry’s bedroom.

**A/N: UH-OOOOOH! And the plot, as they say, thickens...Please R &R ~ss~**


	6. Chapter 6: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!

Chapter 6

“Fucking hell! Severus, get dressed. Gideon knows our bond has been broken; he would have felt it even miles away in the desert. Maybe you should port to your suite, because he’s probably going to re-mark me.”

Severus shook his head as he hastily pulled on his dragonhide trousers. “No; I stood by your side against Voldemort, and I’ll be damned if that vampire is going to claim you again, Harry. I meant what I said, Harry; I-LOVE-YOU! He’ll have to kill me to do it!”

Harry shook his head, kissing Severus passionately, and spelled their clothes back on, his anti-smear lipstick still firmly in place. “Don’t say a word, Severus; I mean it. Stay in this bedroom, and let me talk to Gideon.”

With that, Harry spelled his bedroom door closed and apparated to the door, opening it widely. “Gideon. I thought you were staying at Nathan’s tonight.” Harry said blandly as his former consort stalked into the room.

“Evan, how could you? You know damned well our bond has dissolved! You know the conditions required for the bond dissolving. You found your mate, didn’t you?” Gideon said, his eyes crimson in anger.

Harry flinched. “I...”

“Come out here, Snape! I smell you!” Gideon spat without tearing his eyes from Harry’s.

Harry waved a hand at his bedroom door, and Severus walked calmly out of the room, and went to stand behind Harry, wrapping a possessive arm around his torso, and kissing Harry’s cobra on it’s head as it slithered. “Gideon,” Severus said calmly.

Gideon looked deeply into Harry’s eyes and swore viciously. “He didn’t tell you, did he, Pirou? You didn’t know he was a ‘Dark’ Veela; you couldn’t smell it like vampires can. So you didn’t intentionally risk our bond?”

Without looking at Severus, Harry tensed and asked plainly, “Severus, why didn’t you tell me you were a ‘Dark’ Veela _before_ we went to bed together?”

“Honestly, I didn’t think it would matter. You knew I was a Death Eater years ago; I figured the Veela bit wouldn’t phase you,” Severus replied honestly.

“You are a fool, Snape! Evan is a _mythos_ , dammit! You allowed him to take you, didn’t you? Asked, even, didn’t you?” Gideon said with a snarl.

Harry interrupted before Gideon could continue, “Gideon, if he broke our bond, then I realize that he is my destined mate. You can’t harm him, and you can’t harm me. Do not forget, my friend, that I could easily kill you, vampire or not. Severus, you should have told me before we left the club that you had Veela blood. If you are my destined mate, you are very likely pregnant right now.”

“WHAT?” Severus asked incredulously, turning Harry in his arms and piercing his gaze with his sternest glare. “What the bloody hell do you mean, Harry?”

“His fucking name is _Evan_ , Snape; you’d do well to remember that!” Gideon snapped, before Harry snarled at him, stepping free from Severus’ possessive grasp, his emerald eyes turning violet in his fury.

“I’m not your consort any longer, and you knew when the bond broke that you wouldn’t be able to renew it. So, what are you here for, Gideon?” Harry spat angrily.

Gideons eyes immediately lost their crimson hue, as he kneeled before Harry’s feet. “You know he’s not ready for this, Evan. Neither are you, unless you plan on moving back to England. You need my help. If I turn him, Snape will be able to live with the same immortality as you, as will your children. He is already with child, Evan; I smell it within him. As a Veela, bearing your child could kill him. Let me help you...please; out of the love I’ve had for you since we first met.”

Harry turned, took his hands and looked into Severus’ eyes as a single tear dropped from his own eye. “Severus, he’s right. That’s why you should have told me about the Veela; you are pregnant. My child would have so much magic by the end of the first trimester, that it could kill you; Veela or not. If Gideon turns you, you will have his rapid recovery, his immortality, and the strength to carry our child.”

“Harry...I can’t just quit Hogwarts! Minerva would kill me without giving her notice. And, as wonderful as Las Vegas has been, it’s only your presence that would cause me to move to America. I’ve never even entertained the thought of children, Harry. Is he _sure_ I’m pregnant?”

Harry nodded definitively. “He wouldn’t lie about that, Severus. That’s why I was always on the bottom with the mixed breeds, or pureblood creatures. I could handle bearing a child; it’s the child that mightn’t survive birth by a mythos. Gideon knows how much children mean to me; if he were lying I would have known it the moment he said it, and promptly killed him. That’s why he went to his knees; it’s the ultimate sign of respect to the higher power. Mythos are like deity to Vampires and all other ‘Dark’ breeds.”

Severus thought about it intently, before lowering to his knees before Harry. “Evan J. Harris, would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Harry looked at him in shock. “Severus, do you mean it? I want my child, even if you do not. Are you willing to let Gideon turn you? To spend eternity with the former Harry Potter?”

“Yes,” Severus answered without hesitation, “if Gideon would agree to turn me, I would be honored to spend the rest of time by your side. I never considered children a possibility; you know how European wizards view my kind. I’ve always loved you, Harry; since you were in my classroom, even.”

Harry leaned down and kissed his teary-eyed fiancé. “When will you turn him, Gideon?” he asked emotionally.

“The sooner the better, Evan, it will give him the necessary boost in magic to prevent spontaneous miscarriage. You will be relieved to know that he will not be able to feed from me but for this one time in his turning, since he is pregnant. He will, however, be able to feed from you without consequence. The baby is proof of your soul-bond...some of you resides in him, and will not kill him,” Gideon explained gruffly.

“Don’t be nervous, Severus. The bite feels marvelous; perhaps you’ll turn me so that we may share the exchange often?” said Harry with a wicked wink as he pulled Severus to his feet.

“Rise, please, Gideon, and turn my mate into my husband.” Harry said emotionally, “You know that I will never be able to repay you for this, my friend.”

Gideon shook his head, standing to his feet gracefully. “I would never ask you to. I always held hope that I would be your destined mate; but when the consort bond was broken, I hoped beyond all hopes that it was Snape. The others would simply use you, Pirou; it is an honor to do you the favor.”

 

**A/N: Interesting twist of fate, don't you think?? Up next...Gideon turns Severus. Please R &R ~ss~**


	7. Chapter 7:  Turning Severus

Chapter 7

Gideon stepped up to Severus and looked him in the eye for a few moments, pleased that he was not afraid, but rather looking forward to the turning.

“Snape...”

“Severus, please. You are about to end one life so that I may begin another with my mate; I would be much more comfortable if you went back to my given name,” Severus said boldly.

Gideon smiled, and nodded, “Severus it is, then. Pirou was correct; the bite will not hurt, but cause you pleasure. I will have to drain you until your heart stops; Evan can hold you throughout the process to feed his excessive magic into you and your child. Immediately afterward, you will drink from my wrist, which I will pierce for you. Lying in Evan’s embrace, you will feel none of the pain that a fledgling would experience upon his awakening. Do you have any questions?”

Severus looked poignantly at Harry, who had moved to stand by his side and grasp his hand. “How soon can I turn him?” Severus asked huskily, eyes dazed with renewed lust for his mate.

Gideon blushed and smiled more radiantly. “I would not turn him too soon. Feed from him for about two weeks to boost your tolerance for his blood; the child can only shield you so much, but once you get enough of his blood into your system. It tastes...sublime, but turning him will require more discipline and self control than you’ve ever exercised before. As a mythos, he will probably sprout his fangs immediately, and be able to drink from your neck in his turning.”

Harry looked deeply into Severus’ eyes, “Are you sure you want this, Severus? Absolutely sure?”

Severus squeezed his hands and smiled, “Yes, Evan. I’m surer of this than anything. Will you...hold me?”

Harry kissed him passionately, and pulled him into a hug. “Always, dearest,” Harry said emotionally. He withdrew and led him to the pristine white sofa, reclining against one armrest and pulling Severus to lie with his back against his chest. Harry looked over Severus’ shoulder at Gideon, “We’re ready,” he said easily as Gideon approached the couch.

His silky blonde hair was pulled into a leather thong, and Evan waved his hand, plaiting the long strands into a single braid. Gideon looked at Severus and urged him to relax as his fangs clicked into place. Even Gideon could feel the soothing waves of calming magic exuding from Evan as he lowered his mouth to Severus’ neck and laved the area with his tongue to numb the pain of the piercing.

The only indication that Severus felt anything was his harsh intake of breath as Gideon drank and drank his life away. Harry felt the intense rush of carnal desire flare within Severus, and he worked his hand between them to grasp Severus’ renewed erection. Severus groaned at the contact and wanted badly to thrust into Evan’s hand, but Gideon and Evan held him tightly in place.

Severus shuddered as he grew lightheaded, his eyes closing as he took his last breath, his member deflating, and Gideon laved his wounds closed before prying Severus’ mouth open, piercing his own wrist, and placing it against Severus’ lips gently. 

“Pirou, coax him to drink,” Gideon said softly as Evan jumped into action, stroking his smooth fingers along Severus’ throat.

“Come on, Severus,” Harry whispered into his ear, “drink, love.”

At the sound of his mate’s voice, Severus drank as though he was thirsting to death, his dwindled member refilling at an astonishing pace. Gideon groaned as his own arousal came into contact with Evan’s hand over Severus’ own member, the sound causing Evan to look into Gideon’s eyes with fond remembrance.

“Evan...” Gideon rasped, using his free hand to pull Evan toward his lips, gasping in shock when he went flying from the couch, Severus snarling at him from Evan’s embrace.

“No!” Severus spat, blood trickling down his chin, “He’s not your consort any longer, Gideon. I don’t share.”

Gideon’s eyes grew dark as he laved his own wrist to seal the wounds; he just inclined his head and stood gracefully. “My apologies, Severus. I did not think it would be apropos to take you whilst you completed your transformation. I’d rather risk your ire than Evan’s any day. He was not exaggerating; he could easily kill me, while you could not...not hardly.”

Severus was about to reply with a snappy comeback, when Harry silenced his retort with a tremulous kiss, smirking in satisfaction when Severus fell asleep in his arms. He gathered his mate close and apparated them back to the bed, where he left Severus to his slumber, and spelled the door closed and sound-proof before returning to where Gideon waited.

**A/N: Severus' possessive streak is a mean one, isn't it? (hehehe) R &R, please? ~ss~**


	8. Chapter 8: The Talk

Chapter 8

“He loves you, Pirou.” Gideon said softly, causing Harry to smile brilliantly.

He made his way over to the wet bar, pouring Gideon and himself a couple fingers of scotch. “I know he does, Gideon; I love him, too.”

Gideon drained the scotch quickly before pulling Harry into a hug. “I know you do; the two of you radiate heat when you are together. He is...lucky, Pirou. I meant what I said; I spent the whole drive here hoping that it was Severus who was your destined. I was just happy to know that he didn’t tell you; I thought you might have set out to break the consort bond...”

“Gideon!” Harry said, scandalized, “You...you thought I _set out_ to break our consort bond? I thought you knew me better than that!” he spat, pulling away from Gideon.

“Evan, wait! It’s quite sudden for me, that’s all. We have been bonded together for three years; I apologize if I still want you for my own. I know that it cannot be, but I will always love you, Evan.” Gideon said honestly.

Harry smiled a bit and nodded. “I love you too, Gideon. Now,” he prompted steering them to the barstools, “tell me what happened with Nathan. You seem very agitated with him in your mind.”

Gideon sighed, refreshed their drinks, and told Evan what had happened before his mad dash to get there. “...You were right. The fool thinks himself in love with me; he had the audacity to be happy when I explained my scream of pain when our bond broke. ‘That’s wonderful, love! You know I don’t like to share...’ he said. I’m done, Pirou. I intend to break the bond with Nathan, and bond with another,” Gideon spat, tossing back the last of his scotch.

Evan shook his head in sympathy, “Gideon, I always told you that Nathan was jealous of our bond. You’ve been inside his mind; he wants you to turn him so that he can try to kill me and have you all to himself. You should let the little boy know that I’ve killed wizards twenty-five times stronger than he, and I will kill the puny bastard if he tries to hurt you, me, or Severus. Honestly, I think you would be better off bonding with Mitchell. You know he loves you, Gid. He couldn’t stand it when you marked me your consort, and it wasn’t because he liked being my pet so dearly, but because you’d never denied him until then.”

Gideon’s blonde brows arched considerably. “Tell me, Pirou, when did you and Mitchell get to know one another so well?”

Harry chuckled, “You know he likes to talk after sex, Gideon. He tried his damnedest to hurt me, but when he realized that I loved his roughness, he broke down in tears...”

**Flashback**

_”Aaahhhh....I...I can’t do this, Evan...I just can’t!” Mitchell said emotionally, climbing off Evan’s sweaty body and stalking to the window._

_They were in Mitchell’s private room at Sanctuary, and Harry had been enjoying their sex until Mitchell got emotional. Harry walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured drinks for them both, before crossing to the window seat and handing over a glass to Mitchell.  
“Mitchell, will you be honest with me? Even if the question I ask makes you uncomfortable? Remember, I’m damned good with mind magic, and I’ll recognize the lie before it leaves your lips.” Harry said softly as he looked into Mitchell’s eyes. Without saying a word, he nodded, and Harry smiled encouragingly, “Now, exactly how long have you been in love with your Sire?”_

_Mitchell’s only response was the widening of his eyes, silent tears streaming down his face. “How did you know?” he whispered, causing Harry to chuckle._

_“Mitchell, we used to get along splendidly...until Gideon marked me as his consort. What happened?” Harry asked gently._

_Mitchell only nodded. “For over a century, it has been just me. I was the only one he took to his bed, the only one he sought...until he met you. Marking you almost killed him, Evan. I was furious with you, furious with him; he shouldn’t have tried! He wants you so badly, that he denies me now. Over a century, and it is you that brought this change about, tiltott!” Mitchell spat in bitterness._

_Harry sighed sympathetically, “Do you know what I am, Mitchell?”_

_Mitchell shook his head. “You are Tiltott. Untouchable. Your blood almost killed him.”_

_Harry nodded, “Yes, but do you know why?” When Mitchell shook his head, Harry answered, “I’m a Mythos, Mitchell.”_

_At that declaration, Mitchell fell to his knees and crawled to Evan’s feet. “Majesty, I apologize! I will say nothing if you turn me over to my sire for...”_

_“Oh, for the love of Pete; Mitchell, get up!” Harry snapped, which was quite intimidating, even though he was naked as a jaybird, “Look, Mitchell, I asked Gideon not to tell anyone because in my other life, there were many who threw themselves at my feet because I was their ‘savior’, and they expected me to slay their dragons. That’s why I ran, Mitchell. I ran to the States because once I had killed their dragon, they wanted to control my life; what I did for a living, which sodding girl I married. They didn’t care that I’m gayer than Elton John, because they didn’t ask what I wanted; I was ‘supposed’ to live up to the fictitious ideal that they dreamed up. I do not abuse my power as a Mythos; I know that I’m the only one in seven centuries, and I probably will remain alone. The only reason I allowed Gideon to mark me his consort was to bide the time until I find my destined mate. I love your Sire; but I’m not in love with him... **you** are.”_

_Mitchell stood, and went to him, pulling him into a loving kiss. “He loves you, Evan; promise me that you won’t hurt him? Please?”_

_Harry smiled, kissing Mitchell on the cheek, “I’ll promise not to intentionally hurt Gideon. You just promise me that you’ll tell him how you feel before he bonds with some simpering idiot. He can only get sex from me, Mitchell. He’ll want to bond with someone eventually...”_

**End Flashback**

Gideon swore softly as he looked at Evan with tears in his eyes, “Evan, are you sure? Mitchell is in love with me?”

Harry smiled and nodded, “Mitchell was the only one to share your bed before me, Gideon; what do you think? You are his Sire; he’s been in love with you from the moment you saved his life and made him your childe. I was angry to find out that you denied him after marking me. You were his sire; you should have paid more attention to your bond with him.”

Gideon cried then. “I thought he wanted you for himself, and was jealous. He asked permission to be collared by you; do you have any idea how many years passed before he would wear my collar willingly?”

Harry shook his head, “Gideon, _you_ wanted me to collar you as well. Mitchell was hoping you’d get the hint by asking if I could be his Master. He thinks you turned his request down because you didn’t want to share me with your childe; but that’s not it, is it?”

“No!” Gideon said miserably, “I was angry that he wanted you more than me!”

Harry smiled. “I told him that. I think you’d do well to tell him that yourself. Nathan is a fool; a selfish, self-centered idiot, actually. Bond with your childe, Gideon; he’s the best bet. Now, if you don’t mind, you should go to the Sanctuary. Take the portpad, because it’s close to sunrise. Severus is waking, and he’ll want to feed.”

Gideon pulled Harry into a tight hug, stealing one more searing kiss. “Thank you,” Gideon said meaningfully. That said, he scattered the dust onto the portpad, and disappeared into Mitchell’s chambers. Harry smiled, spelling all trace of Gideon from him as he went to wake his own mate for feeding.


	9. Chapter 9  Invasion at the Sanctuary

**_telepathy_ **

Chapter 9

It had been three weeks since Gideon turned Severus, and Severus was in heaven. He and Evan spent every waking moment in bed, except for the dazzling nights at the Sanctuary, where Harry was the perfect partner for any floor. Gideon and Mitchell had finally bonded; Mitchell was so happy, that he promptly picked Evan up and kissed him passionately, only to find himself with empty arms and a very irate Severus being held back by a blushing Evan.

“Sorry, Mitch,” Harry said quickly, “he’s not used to dealing with the hormones yet, are you Severus?”

Severus only growled and sank his fangs into Harry’s neck, not caring one whit who saw. He laved his angel’s neck closed and glared at Mitchell, “Don’t you have our Sire to tend to Mitchell?” Severus snarked, earning a playful swat from Harry and deep chuckles from Gideon and Mitchell.

“I told you he was possessive, Mitchell,” Gideon said with a smirk at Severus.

“As well he should be, Gideon. We both remember how...sweet our Tiltott can be. Tell us, Severus, will you allow Evan to entertain the fold tonight?” Mitchell said with a conspiratorial wink at Harry.

Severus placed a tender kiss over his freshly healed bite marks and shrugged. “Beloved, do you wish to take the stage tonight?”

Harry winked slyly at Mitchell, “I don’t know, Sev. How about a compromise; you play the piano, I play the guitar?”

Severus caught on quickly, “Excellent notion! Elton?”

Harry smiled brilliantly, “But of course, my love! Mitchell, round up the rest of the band. Alex and Dwight will be splendid. I’ll expect you to see to the lights and tech, of course.”

Mitchell nodded happily, “You know, I don’t think the fold has ever seen the two of you perform together. Severus’ appearance in your signature white has set the rumor mill ablaze, Evan. When are you two going to wed?”

Harry and Severus just laughed. “Actually,” Severus said with a smirk, “we were married three weeks ago at the Shalimar’s wedding chapel.”

Gideon and Mitchell gasped, “EVAN! HOW COULD YOU...”

Harry burst out in laughter, “Merlin, Severus! You’re going to give them a heart attack! Do calm yourselves, my dear vampies. It was a silly muggle ceremony by the resident Elvis impersonator. We will be holding a formal ceremony next month.”

Severus smiled genuinely, “We would be honored if you two would be our witnesses.”

It had barely escaped his lips when Severus found himself in Mitchell’s arms, and Harry was in Gideon’s. “We’d be honored,” they said in unison, each planting a far from chaste kiss on the bondmates.

“Does that mean you’re staying in Vegas, Severus?” Mitchell asked, licking the last of Harry’s sublime blood from Severus’ lips.

Severus laughed. “Indeed. I spoke with my former employer last week. She is one of the few that Evan trusted enough to know the truth. She and my older brother will come here for the ceremony. Oi! Get your bleedin’ lips off my husband!” Severus said playfully, breaking up the congratulatory kiss between the ex-consorts.

“Oh relax, Severus! I had him first, if you recall,” Gideon said playfully.

“Actually, he was mine before he met you, Gideon; and don’t _you_ forget it,” said Severus with a smirk.

The elder vampires laughed, settling Severus and Harry on their feet. “Come, Tiltott, the stage awaits the alabaster pair!” Mitchell said glibly, unprepared for Severus’ wandless stinging hex.

“Tsk, tsk, Mitchell. You know he absolutely _hates_ it when you call him that,” Severus said as Mitchell yelped.

Gideon pulled his bonded mate to him and kissed him soundly, “It’s your own fault, my love. Severus is very protective.”

“Very hormonal, more like,” Mitchell grumbled, only to be caught by Evan’s hex.

“That’s my child he’s carrying. His hormones are adorable, and you’d do well to remember how protective I am.” Evan said with a smirk.

“Would you two please get to the stage. I don’t think my ass can take many more of your hexes. That one really hurt, Evan!” Mitchell complained eliciting snickers from the rest of them. “Oh, shut up, would you? Evan, you owe me. Wear the blindfold...please?”

Harry went over, kissing Mitchell on the cheek. “Anything for you love; just stop ribbing my Severus about his hormones, okay?”

Mitchell returned the kiss on the cheek, and led them to the stage, Gideon deciding to watch from the floor with Mitchell, took his rightful seat at the owners’ table, and waited for Mitchell to slide into the booth beside him.

Mitchell took his place beside his bonded, kissing him boldly as the spotlight picked up the white-clad pair at the center of the stage. Everyone was breathless as Severus began the achingly familiar melody on the snowy white piano, his eyes fixed on his blindfolded fiancé.

Evan’s guitar was strapped on and turned backwards as he cradled the microphone between his palms and began to sing.

_Blue jean baby_  
L A Lady...Seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed...Pirate smile  
You’ll marry a music man... 

Harry deftly turned the guitar around, strumming the driving tune with expertise as his voice resonated through the room.

_Ballerina...you must have seen her_  
Dancing in the sand  
And now she’s in me...always with me  
Tiny dancer...in my hand

_Jesus freaks...out in the streets_  
Handing tickets out for God  
Turning back she just laughs  
The Boulevard is not that bad 

_Piano man...he makes his stand_  
In the auditorium  
Looking on...she sings the songs  
The words she knows...the tune she hums 

_But oh how it feels so real_  
Lying here...with no one near  
Only you...and you can hear me  
When I say softly...slowly 

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today 

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band_  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
Ballerina...you must have seen her  
Dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me...always with me  
Tiny dancer...in my hand... 

Just then, Harry felt a spike of panic go through Gideon and Mitchell, as they watched the beautiful performance.

_**Gideon...what’s wrong?**_ Harry thought to him, puzzled at his tenseness.

**_Pirou, Nathan is here. He has a gun. Take Severus and leave, Pirou. We can handle this,_** Gideon replied in thought, pulling Mitchell closer to him.

Harry ripped the blindfold from his eyes without missing a beat and sent his communications with Gideon to Severus. **_Severus, when the lights go down, I want you to apparate to my apartment. Nathan is dangerous, and I don’t want you or the baby endangered. I’ll be fine, but I won’t let Nathan hurt Gideon or Mitchell,_** Harry thought to his husband as he sang the rocking chorus.

**_NO, HARRY! YOU WILL NOT PUT YOURSELF AT RISK ALONE!_** Severus screamed in his mind, his face hiding the tumultuous emotions raging inside as he stroked the keys masterfully.

**_SEVERUS, YOU WILL TAKE YOURSELF AND OUR CHILD OUT OF HERE! I will not have EITHER of you at risk. Nathan hasn’t made it across the dance floor; three minutes EXACTLY, Severus, and you apparate out of here. Don’t make me port you out of here; I will, and you know it. PLEASE!_ **

Severus thought about the precious life he was carrying and acquiesced. **_Dammit, fine, Harry. I’ll throw a cloaking potion to give you time to intervene before I leave. If you don’t show up in fifteen minutes, I’ll be back here to get you_** he thought while Harry shared his plan with Gideon, who passed it on to Mitchell through their bond.

Harry kept his eyes on Nathan, signaling Severus when Nathan was directly in front of the stage. Severus threw the potion and apparated away as Harry reached Nathan, grabbing him by the throat, and apparating him to Gideon’s office, where Gideon waited with Security. They had agreed that Mitchell could handle the crowd and keep the keyholders from getting close to Nathan.

“Get your fucking hands off me, Evan!” Nathan rasped, glaring at Gideon over Harry’s shoulder.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Nathan! What the fuck were you thinking bringing a gun into my club?” Harry spat, lifting Nathan from the floor and throwing him across the room.

Gideon took up where Harry left off. “You really are stupid, Nathan. I’m sure that you can tell that our bond is broken. You will never get into Sanctuary again. The Wizarding Enforcement Squad is here, and they’re taking you to prison. You were an ok meal, but a lousy fuck, Nathan. Have a miserable existence, fuckwit.”

Gideon turned his back, when Harry saw Nathan pull another gun. “GIDEON, MOVE QUICK!” Harry shouted as he dove in front of Gideon and took a bullet in his back, but not before he let loose the most horrendous killing curse he’d cast since killing Voldemort and passed out in pain.


	10. Chapter 10  The Last Resort

Chapter 10 

Severus felt the agonizing tear of pain in his back and his breath caught. " _Harry!_ " he rasped, grabbing his wand and apparating to his mate. He appeared in Gideon’s office to see Gideon cradling a bleeding Harry in his arms.

“Thank the Gods! Severus, he’s been shot; you have to turn him....I couldn’t...he’s bleeding too badly, Severus...only you can save him!” Gideon said, tears flowing from his eyes.

Severus didn’t hesitate, pulling Harry into his arms. “Damn you, Potter! I told you not to do this!” Severus rasped, his heart hammering with fright.

“H-Harris, Severus,” Harry rasped, a trickle of blood dripping from his mouth, “what are you...”

“Shh, Love. Looks I’ve got to turn you a bit early. Just relax, and pray to Merlin that your fangs grow before you’re drained. I hate biting myself,” Severus said with a forced chuckle.

He kissed Harry’s lips briefly before turning his attention to the neck that beckoned him night and day. Evan groaned in renewed passion as Severus drained the little blood left in his body, hissing as his new fangs sprouted. Severus laved Evan’s neck with his tongue and barely had time to prepare before he felt the quick swipe of Evan’s tongue and the sharp pierce of his fangs. Severus echoed Evan’s earlier groan as the thrill of renewing Evan’s life ran through his body. 

“That’s enough, Pirou. Don’t kill him, Evan,” Gideon said softly prompting Harry to close the wounds quickly.

Severus looked down at Evan, running a hand over his chest and smiling as he felt Harry’s heartbeat beneath his palm. “You scared me,” Severus admitted, kissing Evan soundly.

Evan smiled tremulously up at him. “I’m sorry; are you all right? Did I get him, Gideon?” Harry asked hoarsely, “Did I kill the bastard?”

Gideon nodded quickly, “You blew him into smithereens, Pirou. Took out the east wall, too. Voldemort must have scattered into the winds when you defeated him.”

Harry laughed, wincing in pain, “Tom was not so crass as to use muggle weaponry; let alone, fire when someone’s back was turned.”

Severus growled, “He’s lucky he’s already dead! What kind of wizard was he? Come, Angel, let’s get you to the hospital.”

“Go, Pirou. They’ll need to take the bullet out and check your vitals, at least. Just go. The security system caught everything; Mitchell and I will handle the Wizarding Enforcement Squad. Call us if you need anything; just take care of each other, would you?” Gideon said sternly.

He sent the coordinates to Severus’ mind and grinned as the pair disappeared leaving him to the mahem of dealing with the authorities.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer! Please R &R! ~ss~**


	11. Chapter 11:  Invasion of the Brits

Chapter 11 

Minerva and Kellus Snape stepped off the Trans-Atlantic portkey and were relieved to be back on the ground. “Kellus, did your brother say they would meet us here, or should we catch the Magirail to the city?” Minerva asked breathlessly as Kellus steadied her with his sure hand.

Kellus, who looked exactly like Severus, only slightly shorter, smiled with twinkling onyx eyes. “Relax, Poppet. Severus said there would be a limo for us outside the airport,” Kellus said with a boyish grin. He may be fifteen years Severus’ senior, but Minerva would always see him as the youthful boy she fell in love with his seventh year at Hogwarts. It had been her second year as a teacher, and he had transferred in from Durmstrang. It was...electric, their courtship, and he had been living at McGonagall Mannor where his workshop was the most prominent business in the little village.

They made their way through the airport, and were shocked to see a very tall blonde holding a card bearing their names. “I think he’s a vampire, Minnie; he’s too pale,” Kellus whispered, gasping her elbow comfortingly.

They walked up to the vampire and smiled tentatively, “Hello, I am Kellus Snape, and this is my wife Minerva.”

The blonde nodded and smiled, “My name is Gideon, and I am a personal friend of your little brother and his intended. Please, the limo is this way,” Gideon explained as he led them to the sleek white limo.

“Pardon me for asking, Gideon, but are you...?” Minerva asked, Gideon’s smile stemming her question.

“A Vampire, madam? Yes. Your brother-in-law has given me a most wonderful potion to allow me to travel in daylight. I take it daily...as does he.” Gideon said as he opened the door for them, climbing in behind them, and signaling Mitchell to drive to the Infidel.

Kellus and Minerva were seated but for a moment when they saw Severus sitting in the corner across from them, and he smiled. “Welcome, Brother, Minerva. I wanted to be here to meet you before introducing you to Evan. He’s waiting for us at the Infidel. You two will be staying in the Scotland Suite, he thought it would be most appropriate for two Gryffindors.”

Kellus reached over and shook Severus’ hand, “Severus, you look...different. Love suits you dear brother.”

Severus blushed. “I’ve never been so happy, Kellus. I understand now what you meant when you said Minerva ‘electrified’ your soul. Evan electrifies mine.”

Minerva smiled at Severus, taking his hand in friendship. “Severus, you will truly be missed at Hogwarts. There is not a Potions Master anywhere that can match your expertise; but I can’t wait to meet the man who’s thawed your heart. He sounds like quite the extraordinary gentleman.”

Gideon smiled at them, “Evan is like no other I have met; and I have lived over two thousand years. Severus was lucky enough to steal my consort, but I could not be happier for them.”

“Was it you who turned Severus, then?” asked Minerva openly.

“Yes,” Severus answered, “as a personal favor to Evan and I. Evan will explain things, I assure you.”

Just then, the limo slowed to a stop, and Mitchell stepped around to open the door for them all. Gideon shocked Minerva and Kellus by kissing his husband full on the lips, “Mr. and Mrs. Snape, this is my husband, Mitchell. He and I will see you this evening at Sanctuary, yes Severus?”

Severus nodded, “Absolutely. They won’t want to miss it, I’m sure,” Severus said with a quick wink at Mitchell and Gideon, who climbed into the limo and were off to the club.

“This way,” Severus said leading them into the beautiful lobby and to the front desk, where the same overly cheerful receptionist, who, he’d learned, was named ‘Cindy’, was on duty today.

“Good afternoon, Cindy. There should be a reservation for Kellus and Minerva Snape.” Severus said discreetly.

Cindy nodded, “Good afternoon to you as well, Mr. Snape.” Cindy said “Of course, Mr. Snape. Mr. Harris set up the suite personally just this morning. Mr. and Mrs. Snape will be staying in the Scotland suite. Here are their keys, and they can take the center elevator, I’m sure you’ll explain how to use it. Mr. Harris will be entertaining you all at his private rooftop Bistro d’ Quat, which will be a very pleasurable experience, I assure you. Should you need anything, feel free to call the front desk; all staff of the Infidel is magical, so you may use your wands to call for room service or housekeeping if you are uncomfortable with the telephone. Please enjoy your stay!”

Severus handed the keys to Kellus and Minerva before leading them to the center elevator and prompting them to hold one of the keys against the keypad. “Scotland Suite” Severus said clearly as the elevator began its smooth, but rapid, ascent. It took mere moments for them to reach the appropriate floor, and the elevator doors opened to a short hallway with gold tinted walls and deep burgundy carpeting. Kellus steered Minerva to the door boasting “The Scotland Suite”, and allowed her to use her plastic keycard to open the door.

As spot-on as his Verdant Penthouse was, the Scotland Suite should have been named the “Gryffindor Suite” according to the décor. Harry had said that Minerva would feel ‘right at home’, and based on the expert application of the tartan she adored, Severus agreed wholeheartedly. Severus grinned as they both launched into a verbal litany of how beautiful the hotel was.

“My lord, Severus! This hotel is absolutely extravagant; however did you afford this place? Honestly, Severus; I do know how much your salary is?” Minerva raved as Severus chuckled.

The Scotland Suite was just below his own penthouse. Harry had insisted he keep the Verdant suite until the ceremony, although most nights they spent together whether in Severus’ penthouse or Harry’s own. Thinking of the absolutely wild evening they had shared just the night before in the lush green suite made Severus’ cock stir in arousal; thankfully, Kellus and Minerva were so absorbed with perusing the suite that they didn’t notice.

“Ahem,” Severus said, getting their attention, “my suite is the ‘Verdant suite’; it’s the penthouse right above this suite. And I know this place is lavish, Minerva, but since I’m marrying the owner and architect of this veritable ‘heaven’, my room has been, like your own, ‘covered’. I’m going to meet Evan; we’re the only guests eating at his private bistro tonight, so we can talk there. Oh, don’t order too much room service; Evan has assured me a feast to rival Hogwarts tonight.”

That said, Severus apparated directly to his suite, only to be pounced upon by a very thirsty, and very randy Evan J. Harris.


	12. Chapter 12  What Severus Wants...Severus Gets

Chapter 12 

“ _Evan...oh Gods..._ ,” Severus groaned as Evan laved his neck with his wicked tongue.

“They’re here, then? You smell like Minerva; all tartan and toffee. Lucky I know you’re gay as Elton John, or I’d be quite jealous, Severus.” Harry rasped as he continued to prepare Severus for his bite.

Severus groaned again, reaching behind him to fondle the erection nestled between his cheeks, “For heaven’s sake, Evan, just bite me already!” Severus rasped as his own cock jumped to attention.

Harry chuckled, pulling Severus even closer; “My, my, Severus; anxious are we?” he teased, reaching down to cup Severus’ arousal, eliciting a throaty growl.

“Damn you, you Gryffindor tease, if you don’t.... _OHHH...FUCK...YESSSSS_ ” Severus moaned as Harry sank his fangs into Severus’ overly-prepared neck.

Harry groaned heartily, steering them toward the bedroom with precision, and urging Severus onto the overlarge bed. A well-thought spell by Severus, and they were both naked and writhing as Harry closed the wounds on Severus’ neck, pulling the elder atop his taller more muscular body, and plunged his tongue into Severus’ mouth.

Severus returned the kiss with exuberance, grinding their crotches together and drawing a breathless gasp from Evan. “Gods, I missed you this morning,” Harry hissed, “I couldn’t wait to have you inside me...”

Severus growled, baring his fangs, “Oh no, my little Gryffindor...it’s my turn. First, you will feed me; then you will fuck me ‘till I see stars and beg for release.”

Harry’s eyes turned vibrant green as he looked up at Severus and smirked. “I live to please, my love,” Evan said huskily as he arched his neck in invitation, humming in rapture as Severus pierced his flesh. Severus closed his eyes in bliss...Gideon had not exaggerated; Harry’s blood tasted like nothing he’d ever dreamed of! Severus understood why those vampires foolish enough to take blood from Evan ended up killing themselves; Severus always felt invincible after feeding from Evan. Between Evan’s blood and the child he carried, Severus hardly needed his wand at all.

Laving the wounds closed, Severus returned his attention to Harry’s luscious mouth; Merlin, but his mouth was sinful! Severus groaned when Harry deftly flipped them, and secured Severus’ limbs with a murmured hiss of parseltongue spells. Severus’ eyes opened quickly as he looked up at his fiancé with a blend of fear and avid arousal.

“Evan, what are you doing?” Severus asked breathlessly, “Why am I bound, and with snakes no less?”

Harry smirked, “Because I want to see the Head of Slytherin House _begging_ before his beloved mascot.”

Before Severus could formulate a comeback, Harry slithered down his body and engulfed his arousal in his wildly talented mouth. “Sweet Circe!” Severus swore as he strained against the snakes that kept him bound, causing Harry to suck even harder, swirling his tongue around the velvety tip of Severus’ cock.

“Good Gods, Harry...fucking hell! Aahh...don’tdaretostopfortheloveofMerlin...” Severus babbled as Harry kept up his ministrations, slipping two magically slicked digits into Severus’ channel.

Harry pulled his mouth free, his eyes glowing brightly with arousal, “You’re so tight...How do you manage to stay so damned tight after all this time, Severus? I’ve shagged you six ways to Sunday every night since you got herr, but you’re still...so...tight...”

“Please, Harry...please...in me...please...” Severus begged, trying his best to buck up against the fingers inside him to no avail.

“Tsk, tsk...Harry’s dead, Severus,” Harry said glibly, “if you’d rather have him, I could just go...”

“No!” Severus screamed, “ _Evan_! Evan, please! Please, love I’m begging you...”

Harry smirked, “Are you sure? Is it really me you love, Severus, or are you in love with ‘Harry’?” he rasped, curving his fingers to massage Severus’ prostate expertly.

Severus groaned, cursing the Slytherinesque bindings that limited his mobility, “Evan...I love you. No matter what your bloody name is, it’s always been you in my heart. I’m leaving the only country I’ve known for you. I’m leaving my career for you; because nothing matters to me but spending the rest of my days with you. Please, Evan...enough foreplay! I want you to fuck me, please!”

Harry’s eyes flashed triumphantly, “I live...to please you, Severus...only you,” he said huskily as he removed his fingers and slid into the stretched passage with aching slowness.

“ _Evan_ ,” Severus groaned, his eyes closing in rapture “I...want to touch you...please...” he begged.

Evan smirked and plunged into him further, twisting his hips to graze his prostate and causing his onyx gaze to snap open as he screamed his pleasure. Harry/Evan smiled and hissed the counterspell and was rewarded by Severus wrapping his limbs around him and arching up hungrily as Evan set a bruising pace.

Severus mumbled incoherently as Harry laid siege to his body like only a mythos could. His hands splayed across the writhing cobra on Evan’s back and his heels perched at the small of his back, Severus hung on for dear life as his cock was trapped between their sweating bodies.

“I love you, Severus,” Harry/Evan said poignantly before kissing him passionately as his breakneck pace increased yet again.

Severus tore his mouth free locking gazes with Evan as his fangs descended. “Bite me,” he said gruffly, “together. Let’s share the exchange, Beloved.”

Harry loosed his own fangs and leaned down to comply at the same moment he felt Severus’ fangs pierce his flesh. The entire suite was bathed in a brilliant flash of blazing red light as they both surrendered to their natures and their orgasms.

 

**A/N: Snarry sex is too hot, in my humble opinion...would you care for a bit more, perhaps??? R &R, please!! ~ss~**


	13. Chapter 13  Seconds Interrupted

Chapter 13 

“Are you okay?”

Severus cracked open one eye, and smiled at Harry. “You ask me that every single time we make love, Evan. The answer is still the same; I’m not okay...I’m fucking brilliant, and you know it.”

Harry smiled and kissed Severus deeply, before looking at him with concern, “You don’t have to abandon your career, Severus. Not for me, anyway. You’re the second best potions master in the entire world; Hogwarts was an insult to your talent and ability, and you damned well know it. You positively _hated_ teaching ‘snot-nosed dunderheads’, but did you ever consider teaching at University? Or you could work for my research firm, if you want?”

Severus arched his brows, “Research firm, eh? I always wanted to do more research, create new potions and such. And what the hell do you mean, ‘second best’? Last I heard I was still number one on that list.”

Harry blushed and smirked a bit as he raised a hand to summon the ‘International Potions Quarterly’ he’d received just this morning. “Page fifty-two,” Harry said as he pulled himself out of Severus’ body and walked into the bathroom, waving his hand to fill the lavishly sized bathtub with warm water. He popped to his own penthouse to retrieve his toiletries and was back in mere seconds pouring his favorite bath blend potions into the water.

He had just slid his body into the water and closed his eyes when Severus joined him rather exuberantly, splashing him with his less than graceful entry. Evan opened his eyes just in time to be pulled into Severus’ awesome embrace and kissed within an inch of his life as they arranged themselves comfortably on the bathing bench along the sides of the tub.

Severus looked down at him with awe and appreciation, “Tell me, my sweet Evan, why you didn’t mention that you’d gotten your mastery in Potions nine years ago? Or that your newly created lines of healing potions have been turned into Muggle medications that cure every type of cancer, particularly in children?”

Harry smiled, his blush renewed, “Would you have believed me, Severus? That ‘Harry bloody Potter’, who couldn’t brew a simple calming potion a decade ago, had come to America _after_ getting the Platinum Cauldron Mastery for outscoring the other fifty pupils? That my grade was so high that both Hermione and Draco were denied entry into the European Academy for Potions Excellence?”

Severus’ eyes widened, “You? You were the, and I quote, ‘insanely brilliant new student’ who threw off the curve? Henry Kissinger, the man who taught me everything, was absolutely awed by _you_?” he asked in awe. “I went to him about allowing Draco in, but he said that Draco had outdone Granger by five percent, but that the curve still placed him ten percent off the mark for admission. He said that most of the students who were allowed into the advanced program had apprenticed for at least three years; however did you get in?”

Harry chuckled and nodded, “I took my entrance exams before graduation, and was planning on going to the Academy even before my so-called friends decided to plan my life. Their idiotic intervention just made me hasten my departure. It was by chance that I met André; he had friends in the Ministry and the American Government. That’s how my school records were changed, Harry Potter mysteriously died, and Evan J. Harris earned his Platinum Cauldron Mastery and came to America with only his interest in potions and architecture to earn his keep.”

Severus looked at him as though he were made of gold. “That’s why you’re so adamant that I don’t call you ‘Harry’, isn’t it?”

Evan nodded, “Yes. The world has to believe that Harry Potter is dead. You know how many of them have come looking for me? I sat right in front of Auror Ron Weasley three years ago and turned down his request without batting an eye. He wanted me to rebuild the Burrow; how he managed to get into my office at all I’m not sure, but he was angry that I turned him down flat. I told him that I didn’t take on clients who couldn’t afford me, and he had the nerve to say, ‘I’m Harry Potter’s best friend; how bout if I get him to sign something for you?’ I laughed my arse off and replied, ‘even if I weren’t a legillimens, I’d know you were lying. Harry Potter died five years ago, and I don’t recall seeing you at his funeral’ and then I had him forcibly removed from my office”

Severus chuckled deeply, and looked at Harry with a blend of desire and awe, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, Evan. Do you have any idea how turned on I am? How randy it makes me that you love my craft so much?”

Harry smiled, settling himself on Severus’ lap, his cleft nudging Severus’ erection teasingly. “I feel your arousal...I smell it...and I think that it is officially _our_ craft. Did you know that potions are the key ingredient in almost everything I build? I can’t wait to take you out to one of the building sites, and show you how it all begins.”

Severus groaned, grasping Harry’s hips and urging him backward onto his straining hardness. “Merlin, Evan...the more I know about you, the more I want you,” Severus confessed, as Evan flexed the muscles of his passage and drew forth a slew of profanity from Severus’ lips.

“The more I feel you inside me, the more I realize that it was you all along,” Harry rasped as he flexed his internal muscles again, “it was you that made me love potions...you that made me push myself and find new innovative things to do with my newfound love for brewing. Gods, Severus...it’s always been you.” Harry whispered as he moved up and down atop Severus’ arousal.

“Fuck yes!” Severus screamed, lifting one hand to plow through the alabaster-tipped spikes of Evan’s hair as they set a galloping pace, “Sweet Circe, Evan, I love you!”

Harry smiled down at him brilliantly and returned the sentiment, accentuating it with a passionate kiss. Severus groaned, wrapping his other arm around Harry’s waist as they moved like the familiar lovers they were becoming.

Evan tore his mouth free gasping in delight as Severus continued to pound into him. They were rudely interrupted by the chiming of the elevator, and Severus’ frustrated curse. 

“It’s Minerva, and Kellus I think,” Evan rasped, “he smells just like you, by the way.”

“They can wait,” Severus snarled, doubling his pace as he was determined to achieve another mind-blowing orgasm without delay; Evan just laughed.

“At least let them into the suite, Severus; they can wait in the living room,” Evan panted as he continued to impale himself on Severus’ cock.

“Fine,” Severus said breathlessly, “make it happen, love.”

Harry waved a hand, opening the elevators, and left a message for them to make themselves at home in the living room and they would be joined shortly. Unfortunately, ‘shortly’ turned into half an hour, therefore Minerva and Kellus had a very good idea about their shenanigans in the bathroom, and teased Severus mercilessly.

“I say, Severus, you never struck me as one to mix bath time with playtime!” Minerva teased, only to gasp as she caught sight of Evan, wearing only his signature white tight leather pants. “Oh, dear heavens, I’m sorry Mr...”

Evan smiled, “Don’t remember me, Minerva? I’m absolutely crushed! You were my Head of House, for Merlin’s sake. Well, I can’t be too upset; the world thinks I died nine years ago...”

Minerva looked at the tall muscular form, and concentrated on his eyes. “Is that you, Harry?” she whispered, one hand fluttering around her brooch.

Harry just smiled and nodded, as Severus wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Minerva, Kellus, I’d like to introduce you to Evan J. Harris; Potions Master, world renowned designer/architect, entrepreneur, and the owner and architect of this beautiful hotel. Did I forget to mention, he’s also my fiancé?”

Kellus stood, supporting his wife, who looked as if you could knock her down with a feather, “Severus...you came all the way to the States and managed to get yourself engaged to Harry Potter?” he said in exasperation.

Harry’s emerald eyes flashed violet as he bared his fangs at Kellus, “Mr. Snape, I’d like to remind you that Harry James Potter is dead. My name is Evan Joseph Harris, and I am engaged to your brother. If you’d like to talk about past lives, I’d request that you not mention the name Harry Potter in conjunction with my own. Severus trusted you enough to invite you to our wedding, and I trust your wife to keep her mouth shut on behalf of our personal history and the sacrifices made by my parents. I consider you family as it is, but I am not above threatening you to ensure the safety of my family.”

Kellus paled and nodded respectfully. “I meant no offense, Evan. It’s just a bit of a shock for Minerva and I. She took your departure with much...difficulty. You had been a personal favorite of hers, and she took your ‘death’ quite personally.”

Evan looked piercingly at Minerva and secreted his fangs. “Minerva, Kellus, I apologize. I just don’t want anyone to target Severus or our child; bringing up my former life will ensure that they are targets, and I won’t have that.”

The Snapes both went slack-jawed as they looked at Evan’s hands resting on Severus’ belly. “Severus, you’re pregnant?” Minerva asked in awe. “How on earth...?”

Severus smiled, his joy evident in his expression, “Yes, Minerva. I’m a bit over a month along now. That’s why Gideon turned me, to allow me to carry Evan’s child. Evan is a mythos, you see.”

“Good God!” Kellus exclaimed, sinking to his knees before his brother and the former Harry Potter, “You are the most powerful being in the world! There hasn’t been a true mythos for centuries!”

Harry smiled, “My mother’s sacrifice is the culprit. Please, Brother, family has no need to kneel at our feet. If it suits you and Minerva, Severus and I will get dressed and we can continue our discussion at my private bistro.”

“Just a minute, Evan,” Minerva interrupted as Kellus stood and pulled her into his embrace, “when did you get the tattoo?”

Harry blushed, “Two days before graduation,” he replied.

Everyone was appalled by his answer, but Minerva simply smiled. “I thought that was you I saw sneaking out of Inkerton’s shop that afternoon! Severus, you didn’t tell me that you had shared your animagus form with, erm...Evan before he left Britain!”

Severus blushed, “Well, I never told him, Minerva. I thought it was just circumstance.”

Harry laughed at them both. “Honestly, Severus; did you think you were the only Slytherin with that animagus form? I may have worn Gryffindor colors, but the Sorting Hat and I had quite an argument when I got sorted. I was supposed to be in _your_ house, and begged to go anywhere but there; you can take your aristocratic and irritable blonde for that decision, by the way. I couldn’t stand Draco.”

Seeing the beginnings of a “couples squabble” brewing in his brother’s eyes, Kellus craftily extracted his wife from the fray and steered her back toward the elevators. “Interesting as animagus forms can be, Minnie and I will return to our suite and dress for dinner. How do we reach the Café, Evan?” he said smoothly, causing Harry to break out into a radiant smile.

“Do you both have your room keys?” Evan asked. When they both nodded and produced the plastic keycards, Harry hissed a spell causing them to glow briefly, “Whenever you’re ready to come up, just hold your room keys and one another. They are now voice-activated portkeys. The activation word is ‘Quat’,” Evan explained.

Seconds after they departed from the suite, Severus lunged for Harry and came up with nothing but air. He turned around in confusion to see an albino cobra slithering into the bedroom hissing what sounded suspiciously like laughter.

_Evan grows more interesting every single day_ , Severus mused before transforming himself and giving chase.

**A/N: Hmmm...cobras in heat; too much??? No beastiality for me, sorry you pervs!, and cobras aren’t the friendliest when they mate, anyhow ;) Please, R &R!! ~ss~**


	14. Chapter 15 Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Chapter 15 

Severus held tightly to Evan as they apparated to the Sanctuary. They appeared in Evan’s dressing room as usual, and he reclined on the silver chaise to watch Evan dress in his customary white.

_Merlin, he’s so beautifully vexing_ Severus thought to himself as he watched Evan cast off his outer robe, untie his bowtie, and unbutton his emerald shirt. Harry turned to him and shot him a smoldering smirk over his shoulder as he picked up on Severus’ thoughts, and proceeded to entertain his fiancé further with a sultry striptease to the pulsing beat from the room next door.

Severus’ breath hitched when Harry allowed his shirt to slide slowly to the floor baring his well sculpted arms with tantalizing slowness. He hissed when Evan’s hands teased the rings piercing his nipples and his cock stood at attention beneath his ebony linen trousers. His hiss was followed by a sharp expulsion of breath when Harry presented him with his back and slowly edged his fitting white trousers down over his deliciously rounded bum revealing the snug emerald thong the trousers had concealed.

Evan spelled his discarded clothing to assemble neatly in the wardrobe, and slyly bent to retrieve his bowtie from where it remained on the floor when Severus pounced.

“You sultry little vixen!” Severus rumbled as he pulled Harry flush against the front of his body, “You’ve goaded me enough! I’ve been on fire for you since that amazing dinner, and you decide on a little striptease? I think I deserve the pudding you’ve put on display...”

Harry’s only response was to bend at the waist, grab his ankles, roll his hips against Severus’ turgid flesh and purr, “What took you so long?” causing Severus to hiss a spell to send his linen trousers to his knees as he pulled Evan’s thong aside.

A quick ‘ _Lubricus!_ ’ and he was pushing forcefully into Evan, who only groaned and begged for more.

“Sweet Circe you feel splendid,” Severus moaned as he went to pull out a bit, and was stunned as Harry usurped control of the liason by ramming himself back onto Severus so hard that he ended up back where he was seated on the chaise.

“ _Evan_!” Severus screamed as Harry began to bounce excitedly on his lap, tensing his anal muscles in time with the music seeping into the dressing room. His hands went automatically to the back of Evan’s kneecaps and stretched his legs apart as he countered Evan’s descent with powerful thrusts.

Their passionate dance continued for endless moments punctuated with grunts, moans, and growled curses as Harry increased the pace to a breakneck dance of thrust and plunge. Severus was moments from climax when Harry rolled his head back onto his shoulder. Severus prepared the offered neck for only a few moments before plunging his fangs into his vein and suckling the sweet blood with a groan as he filled Harry with his essence.

“Fuck, yes, Severus! I love you, baby!” Evan screamed as his own climax was ripped from his body with the bite.

Severus laved the wound closed and pulled Harry’s mouth to his own for a searing kiss. He tore his mouth free with a smile at Harry. “I swear by all that is magic, that I will never tire of this...making love with you is the most exhilarating experience I have ever known,” Severus declared, running a hand through the soft spikes on Evan’s head.

Harry smiled. “Don’t get tired, now. I’ve got to dress for the stage, but your arse is mine once we get back to the Infidel. Now, help me tie my bowtie, if you please?”  
***************

 

“Kellus, are you ready?” Minerva called as she twisted her hair into a stylish knot and adjusted her blouse.

She was wearing a gold silk blouse with a high-cut collar and a gold pair of silk trousers that displayed her svelte figure admirably. She smiled with more than a hint of desire when Kellus emerged from the bathroom. He was clad in red dragonhide pants and a delightfully sheer crimson shirt that made his curling nest of ebon chest hair look sinfully touchable through the thin material.

“Minnie, you look smashing, darling,” Kellus rasped as he placed a smoldering kiss on her crimson tinged lips.

“Not nearly as ravishing as you, Kellie,” Minerva panted as she turned the corners of her mouth up in a sinful smile.

Kellus chuckled and kissed the corner of Minerva’s mouth sweetly. “I dare say we will be conservatively dressed comparatively speaking. Severus said that the Sanctuary was more risqué than Club 54, you know?”

Minerva chuckled, “Well, we will be the most desirable, yet _tastefully_ dressed, patrons on tonight!”

Kellus laughed heartily, and fingered the key on the platinum chain that Severus had given them as they crossed the suite to the portpad. Minerva scattered the powder on the white surface as Kellus stepped behind her, holding her in his arms.

Together they said, “The Sanctuary, Keyholder Private Room!” and appeared in the corner of a semi-crowded room of vampires, veelas, elves, and other supernatural creatures.

Immediately a familiar voice greeted them from behind, “Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Snape! Welcome to The Sanctuary,” Gideon said graciously.

They both turned and gawked at Gideon’s outfit. It was the daring blue vinyl that he had worn the night that he met Severus, and Mitchell appeared at his side wearing the exact same vinyl in an icy blue that perfectly matched his eyes.

“Oh, the guests of honor have arrived!” Mitchell purred in his attractive tenor, “Come, Love, let’s get them out of this crowd! The observation deck awaits us!”

With that, Gideon and Mitchell steered them to the elevator. They were on the Observation deck in moments, and sharing drinks when Severus joined them.

“Kellus, Minerva,” Severus greeted them, “you look stunning, and classically so,” Severus stated as Gideon handed him his customary verdant liquid. Without another word, Severus raised his hand, and his key and chain went flying from Kellus’ neck to his outstretched hand, and he slipped it over his head where it glowed and then settled on his smooth chest.

“I’m delighted that it was of use to you two, but I just don’t feel right without my key. I’m sure you can understand,” Severus said as he seated himself between Gideon and Kellus. He was clad in black, the yang to Evan’s yen, with his chest bare save the opened gauzy vest that he wore. For the first time since he’d been in Vegas, he wore nothing on his arms, and everyone noticed.

“Severus, your mark...?” Minerva gasped, causing Severus to smile brilliantly.

“My fiancé didn’t want his husband to live with the reminder for eternity, so he removed it,” Severus explained causing Gideon, Kellus, and Mitchell to congratulate him.

“I say, Severus, you’re smooth where your brother is hairy; while it is appealing, I honestly prefer curling my fingers into Kellus’ chest hair quite often,” teased Minerva, caressing her husbands hand briefly before sipping from her sherry.

Severus chuckled and sipped his own brilliant green drink...mmm, there really was nothing at all like absinthe! “Evan prefers this, actually. Gideon is quite like Kellus, in that regard,” Severus said with a smirk, causing Gideon to roll his eyes.

“Yes, yes, you are right, Severus,” Gideon said in his sleek accent, “Pirou loved to run his hands through my chest hair, but he complained about it itching otherwise.”

Mitchell snickered, “Well, love, Tiltott did compliment me for having Erik spell my chest hair off,” he said before yelping from Severus’ stinging hex.

“Tsk tsk! I told you not to call him that! You know he hates it, and I am living proof that he is not _**Tiltott**_. I have absolutely no problem drinking his blood; bully for those who are stupid enough to try and drink from my mate. Besides, if he doesn’t kill them, _I_ will.” Severus drawled, sipping from his drink with a smirk.

“Severus, did you just hex him?” Kellus asked incredulously.

“Of course not, Kellus! He never even drew his wand,” Minerva answered.

“Of course I did. He insulted my fiancé, and I no longer need my wand very much, Minerva. It was just a simple stinging hex, and Mitchell knows that Evan’s hexes are a lot worse than my own.” Severus replied, surprised when a small pop was heard and a note fluttered into his hands accompanied by another indignant yelp from Mitchell.

“Dammit, Evan, I’m sorry!” Mitchell shouted, as Severus burst into laughter, and showed the curious Minerva and Kellus the note.

_Severus,_

_I will always love a Slytherin that defends his Gryffindor’s honor.  
Just for you, the entertainment will be your favorite._

_Love always,_

_Your Evan_

Minerva rolled her eyes as she read the note, “Gryffindor my arse! That was a typically Slytherin thing to do, Evan, and I _know_ you hexed Mitchell again, though I can’t prove it!”

Just then another note arrived before Minerva, causing her and Kellus to giggle, and Severus to arch a questioning brow as they passed the note to him.

_Minerva,_

_While I love you, and you were my Head of House,_  
technically, my fiancé knows, as do you, that I am indeed  
a Slytherin through and through. It shouldn’t surprise you at all;  
Gryffindors are smarter than that. Just ask Hermione. 

_Enjoy the show,_

_Evan_  
Severus chuckled and turned toward the glass as the lights below flashed, and went out prompting Gideon to enhance the sound and silence the background noise of the crowd.

Severus and Kellus were side by side with Gideon and Mitchell to Severus’ left and Minerva to Kellus’ right. “The show is about to begin,” Severus said softly, his breath catching when he felt a brush of Evan’s lips against his pulse point as an achingly familiar melody began to fill the room.

They stared at the stage and were shocked to see Evan, clad in shimmering white trousers and his crisp white bowtie alone, leaving his bare chest open to the appreciative glances of all. He was sitting profile at the piano, and to Severus’ surprise, he was playing it! His vampiric eyesight allowed him to see the trio on the far side of the stage, **and** discern that Harry’s trousers weren’t shimmering white cloth, but were sheer allowing a tantalizing view of his pale flesh through the gauzy material.

**This song is dedicated to the love of my life. I love you, Severus; this is just for you...**

****_Whoooa, my love, my darlin'_  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me 

****_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea_  
To the open arms of the sea, yeah  
Lonely rivers sigh  
Wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be comin' home, wait for me 

****_Whoooa, my love, my darlin'_  
I've hungered, hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine  
I need your love  
I, I need your love  
God speed your love to me..."* 

The crowd erupted into riotous applause, Severus smiling through his tears as he stood and bowed to Evan, knowing that he was seen when Evan wiggled his fingers and he found himself holding a perfect blood-red rosebud.

“Severus,” Minerva said breathlessly, “I had no idea Ha-er, _Evan_ could sing like that!”

Gideon only chuckled, “Pirou is multitalented Mrs. Snape. Severus, I tell you again, you are a lucky man; I begged Evan to sing that song for me along with several of the KeyHolders. He said he’d never sing that song until his professor turned up, as it was his favorite. Let me guess which professor that was...?”

Severus smirked and sniffed his rose, “I used to hum that song while I worked on his healing potions. He went through a lot at Hogwarts, and the Dark Lord took perverse pleasure in torturing him through their link. I know that Evan consumed more Draught of Living Death than any other wizard in history, and I was determined to make sure he was successful if it killed me.”

“And it very nearly did, Severus. Minerva told me what happened on that battlefield; how he took another AK, this time for you. You are damned lucky he survived,” Kellus said, frowning when Severus looked at him sharply, then turned his fury upon Minerva.

“ _HE DID **WHAT**_ ”?!?!?Severus rasped, his eyes going violet in his fury, “You never told me about that, Minerva! I knew he felled Bellatrix when she tried for my back, but...”

“BUT, he had already told you that he used Dark Arts to kill her, and sworn me to secrecy. He didn’t tell you that he used himself, because he knew you would have been furious! He just didn’t know that Kellus was at the battle, or that we were married, otherwise I’m sure he would have been under the same oath as I am. Severus, he didn’t lie to you. He did use the Dark Arts, he just didn’t cast the Dark Spell that felled the bitch.” Minerva said harshly.

“Minnie!” Kellus reprimanded, only to be shushed.

“Dammit, Kellus, Bellatrix Lestrange was a bitch even when she was a first year, and Azkaban made her a raving lunatic. I feel no remorse whatsoever for telling the truth!” Minerva swatted his arm playfully and he pulled her into his embrace.

Mitchell and Gideon could smell the tumultuous emotions rolling through Severus, and quickly sent Evan a telepathic cue to sing something else and diffuse the situation, which was followed without a mental reply and with the quickest movements Evan had made before an audience as he appeared center stage with his powder white fender guitar.

**“I’m glad you all liked that, and I hope Severus loved that song as much as you all did. I never stop a show with just one song, the last time I did that all hell broke loose and I got shot. So this one is for the one who keeps my heart beating...**

**_Smell of you baby, my senses, my senses be praised  
Smell of you baby, my senses, my senses be praised _ **

****_Kissing and running, kissing and running away_  
Kissing and running, kissing and running away   
Senses be praised   
Senses be praised 

****_You’re my saving grace, saving grace_  
Nothing will harm you   
Nothing will stand in your way   
Nothing, Nothing   
Nothing will stop you   
And nothing will stand in your way   
No one will harm you   
No one will stand in your way   
No one will bar you   
Nothing will stand in your way   
Nothing   
There's nothing..."** 

The lights on the stage dimmed, and tremendous applause rang out all over again both downstairs and in the observation deck as Harry took a bow and left the stage with a final blown kiss to Severus and the other observers.

**A/N: Okay, this is a bit different from the original text. I felt like those who are patient should be rewarded, so this is your reward for sticking with this fic through my computer issues. Don’t worry, I’m going to try to update quicker, but it’s a bit difficult using a computer once a week rather than once a day. Never fear, though, I’m hoping that I finish building my newly acquired desktop with quickness. Having a brilliant first cousin rocks!! He just proposed to his girlfriend and lives in another city, but he assures me that he can upgrade my bare dell terminal to a top-of-the-line system in under a month!! If he can juggle planning a wedding and his kick-ass job with a major computer company with fixing my issues.**

***For those that don’t know, Harry/Evan’s first number was “Unchained Melody” by the Righteous Brothers, and I absolutely don’t own it and don’t take credit for it in any way.**

****For those who are even more lost, Harry/Evan’s second number was “Heaven” by the All Mighty (in my opinion) Rolling Stones. Yet another thing that I don’t own or take credit for in any way.**

**As always, please R &R, and don’t forget that PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE!!!**


	15. Chapter 14  Mythos of Many Talents

Chapter 14

Severus inhaled sharply when Harry emerged from his bedroom in a snazzy white wizard’s tuxedo. The trousers and robe were the shimmering white that Evan wore at all times, accented by an emerald green shirt that matched his dazzling eyes, and pulled together by his white bowtie. On the back was an albino cobra that looked exactly like his animagus form, and with full animation, to boot! His alabaster tipped hair had been trimmed in the scant time they had to prepare, and stood easily in the soft spikes that Severus absolutely adored.

“Evan! You look absolutely ravishing,” Severus declared as he feasted on the sight of his fiancé.

Harry smiled his amazingly sexy smile, and returned Severus’ burning perusal. “I think that title goes to you tonight, my love. I think the tux suits you marvelously; I can’t wait to get you out of it, in fact.”

Severus blushed adorably, and straightened an imaginary wrinkle in his waistcoat. His tux was an exact contrast of Evan’s; emerald green, trimmed in shimmering white. His crisp white shirt was only adorned by a smart green bowtie that exactly matched his emerald robe and trousers.

They made an amazingly handsome pair, and Severus couldn’t help but kiss him when he looked so devastatingly beautiful. The kiss deepened to a point that was dangerous, and Evan drew back with a chaste kiss on the corner of Severus’ mouth.

“Come, Love; our family is waiting,” Evan rasped, his eyes glowing with the flames of arousal.

He wrapped his arms around Severus and in an instant they were at the Quat, on the rooftop of Harry’s private penthouse. Severus whistled lowly as he took in the intimate surroundings. There were dazzling crystal glasses and the finest china on the large table, and a bottle, of what Severus recognized as the most expensive champagne in the world, sat chilling in a silver wine stand just to the side.

“Harry this is absolutely wonderful! I hope your cooking staff is as excellent as you’ve promised; I told them to expect a feast that would rival Hogwarts,” Severus said with awe in his voice.

Evan winked, and replied, “I personally vouch for the chef, Severus. He received top marks at culinary school, and owns a five-star restaurant here in Vegas.”

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of Kellus and Minerva, who were likewise awed by the surroundings. “Evan, this is absolutely beautiful!” Minerva raved as she clung to Kellus’ arm. She was dressed in an elegant gold gown with a red outer robe, while Kellus wore a red tuxedo with a gold outer robe and shirt.

“She’s right Evan,” Kellus added in his deeper voice, “this place is stunning!”

Harry took Severus’ hand and smiled brilliantly. “Welcome to my Bistro d’ Quat; please, have a seat. We are the only persons dining here tonight, hence the solitary table. The reservation book was absolutely crammed, but as owner, I hold trump on my private bistro.”

That said, Harry pulled out a chair for Severus while Kellus did the same for his wife. Minutes later, they were sharing the exquisite champagne as their waiter appeared to regale their menu.

“Good evening, and welcome to the Bistro d’ Quat. My name is Enrique, and I have the pleasure of serving you tonight. This evening, in honor of our special guests, Chef Harris has prepared a most delectable menu. For the first course, there will be a trio of prawns. It includes prawns poached in champagne and herbed butter, with a spicy cocktail sauce, pan-seared prawns with shallot and garlic, and a beer-battered prawn fried in peanut oil, with rosemary and a horseradish relish. Bon appétit.”

That said, the first course appeared before them, and Enrique was dismissed by Evan. Silence ensued as they consumed their prawns, all of them remarking on the excellence of each portion of the trio.

Kellus looked up and dabbed his lips with the crisp linen napkin, “I say, Evan, kudos on snagging an excellent chef on so short a notice. The waiter called him ‘Chef Harris’, is he someone you know?”

Harry smirked. “Actually, _I_ am Chef Harris. Why do you think Severus met you at the airport alone? I spent the entire day preparing our meal, and allowed the best of my kitchen staff to warm things and plate them. I opened my first three restaurants while I finished up my architectural internship. Gideon financed the first two, and I took the best of the graduates from culinary school to run them. Café Godric is run by Executive Chef Pierre L’ Blanc and Palate Delights I ran personally for two years, before turning it over to Chef Alec Windsor. Each of my restaurants has excellent kitchen staff, and equally skilled wait staff. It’s a quite profitable way to spend the time that I’m not building new extravagancies. That’s why I only take on select architectural projects, and never for someone who can’t afford it; that’s a waste of my time.”

Severus reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand, “Evan, love, you never told me what it was that you did during the day. I had assumed that you just worked on your architecture and designs; do you mean that you’ve been cooking whenever we’re apart?”

Evan smiled, “No matter what business venture I’m involved in, there is some _cookery_ involved. But, Severus, we’ve hardly been apart ever since you got here, day or night. Today was the first day we’ve spent more than two hours apart, and it was torturous.”

Severus blushed, raising Evan’s pale fingers to his lips. “I believe we’ve compensated for our hours apart, beloved,” Severus said in a low whisper, secreting a delicious lick of Harry’s hand, causing him to speak naughty thoughts to Severus telepathically.

“Come, dear Severus, you didn’t think I told you everything in these few weeks, did you? Besides, you never asked how I filled my daylight hours; you just assumed, did you not? Don’t tell me you think less of me because I happen to be a chef, I would be crushed!” Evan said dramatically, with a sly wink to Minerva.

Severus threw back his head and laughed, shocking his brother and former employer. “Minerva, I don’t know how on earth he ended up in your house; my Evan is a Slytherin through and through! He always has been, and I’m more besotted with him now than I was when he up and vanished from our lives!”

Minerva smiled, patting Severus’ hand, “I’ve known about Harry’s infamous sorting since his first year at Hogwarts. He made me promise on Godric’s Sword to never tell you, Severus, but I _did_ share it with my husband, which you would have known if you ever bothered to _discuss_ the students on your visits.”

It was then Kellus’ turn to chuckle as he teased his brother, “Do you know how furiously frustrated it made us when you would rant about how ‘Saint Potter’ was the ‘epitome of Gryffindorks’? It took immeasurable constraint not to dash your fun by informing you that he was a true Slytherin. Just think, Slytherin could have had all of those House Cups, not to mention the Quidditch Cups that one ‘Saint Potter’ delivered every single season; oh, the horror!”

Severus smirked and kissed Harry’s hand again before replying, “All the Quidditch cups in the world couldn’t replace the Tri-Wizard Cup that Evan gifted me with before destroying Voldemort. Not to mention his Orders of Merlin, First Class, which were sent to me two weeks before his alleged ‘death’. I should have figured it out then, but I didn’t. I always knew that he was alive; it was just a matter of finding him...”

Minerva and Kellus gasped in tandem. “You gave _him_ your medals?” Minerva asked Evan incredulously, followed by Kellus’, “ _You_ have the Tri-Wizard cup?” directed to his brother.

Harry only chuckled, “Severus and I danced a merry chase with one another while he trained me for the Final Battle. It was bloody difficult to refrain from declaring my love for him, but I had no idea that I wouldn’t be cast aside like the ‘foolish Gryffindor’ that I was. Remember, I thought he absolutely hated me; I was too afraid to risk the awkward friendship we’d developed, so I didn’t. But enough of that; Enrique,” he said in a commanding voice, “the second course, if you please!”

Enrique appeared as their dishes materialized before them, holding a basket of fragrant freshly-baked bread. “Second course is a Salad d’ Caprese dressed in Chef Harris’ gourmet vinaigrette and his acclaimed sesame seeded mini-baguettes.”

“Oh please, Enrique, they already know who Chef Harris is. You may address me by my given name tonight, if you’d like,” Harry said with a wink, causing the waiter to flush attractively.

“Señor Evan, you are too kind. Forgive me if my adoration for your skill in the kitchen has embarrassed you in front of your guests. If I may, I suggest dipping your bread in the vinaigrette; it is most pleasing to the palate. Bon appétit.” Enrique said as he set down the warm basket of bread and disappeared from their sight.

They dove into the fresh seeded mini baguettes and all of them turned to Harry with looks of awe. “Evan, did you bake these yourself?” Severus asked in shock.

Harry grinned and nodded, “I did, indeed. I also prepare them in refrigerated trays so that people can take them home and bake them for their selves. Enrique was not kidding when he said that my baking skills were ‘acclaimed’. I’ve had orders from some of the most famous restaurants in the world, and some of the most notorious chefs, like Chef Ramsay, Chef Mario Batali, Chef Emeril Lagasse, to name a few.”

“Well, they taste delicious!” Minerva raved, “Chef Ramsay, you say? He has a torrid reputation, but his food is dynamic. Now, tell me about this salad, Evan?”

“Caprese Salad is classically Italian. It is handmade mozzarella, fresh basil, and vine-ripened tomatoes with my vinaigrette. The entire ensemble is covered with finely chopped flat-leaf parsley and dusted with freshly ground parmesan cheese. I made the mozzarella, and the basil and tomatoes are grown in my greenhouse at the Sanctuary. That’s where my five-star restaurant is. I usually spend my evenings in the kitchen there, before the nightclub scene takes off. It’s a little known secret that their chef and entertainer are one and the same.”

They continued their pleasant conversation as they polished off their salads, and Enrique appeared with a bottle of expensive red wine as their salad plates vanished, and the bread was replenished. “The third course, and entrée, is a beautiful Beef Wellington, made with filet mignon, goose pate, and mushroom dulcisse. It is accompanied by a butter poached broccoli and sautéed fingerling potatoes with herbs. For this course, Chef Evan had chosen a smooth and robust Madeira. Bon appétit.”

After pouring them all a glass of wine, Enrique left the bottle in a wine bucket and left them to their meal. The entrée course went over quite well, and they were done in mere minutes with similar praise to Evan’s culinary ability. Their plates cleared, Enrique appeared with the dessert wine and a scrumptious ginger and Grand Marnier crème brulèe with a side dish of vanilla bean and gingersnap ice cream, which they dug into with renewed gusto.

Their dishes were cleared, and they sipped on more of the exquisite champagne as the three men enjoyed cigars. Kellus had proffered the finest wizard’s cigars England offered, and Severus and Harry thanked him profusely.

“Think nothing of it, Evan. It’s not everyday that my little brother gets engaged to the most famous man to come out of merry ole England. Besides, won’t be the only talent in the family, you know.” Kellus said mysteriously causing Harry to smirk.

“Oh, I know, Kellus. Severus is the second most famous potions master in the world, and your handmade cigars are the most sought after commodity in the Wizarding world, and quite rightfully so, if I may say so, my dear brother-in-law.” Harry said, drawing a gasp from his intended.

“Kellus! You never told me that you made these!” Severus said incredulously, “You must be rolling in galleons, thanks to these alone; I thought you kept a shop in the village?”

“Oh, he does, Severus,” Minerva said with a bit of mirth, “the shop sells his entire collection of cigars, as well as handmade humidors and collectable boxes for his cigars. As you said, Severus, we have become quite well off, really. His designs with my skills at transfiguration make for marvelous boxes. They usually start as older pieces that he buys at auction, and we use combined spells to refurbish and improve them. The spells are permanent, of course, and the boxes sell for a nice price.”

“So, Evan, what’s this you mentioned about entertainment at your club?” Kellus asked curiously, causing his younger brother to blush and growl lowly.

“Don’t worry, Kellus. I’m sure you and Minerva will love it...I do, most assuredly!” Severus replied his eyes dancing with amused arousal.

“I’m sure you and your wife will enjoy your time at the club, Kellus. If you’d like, you can use the portpad to travel there. The portpad is the small recessed white disc in the floor by the fireplace of your suite. There is a modified floo powder that you scatter on the surface, and then you can stand on the disc and speak your destination. It’s like floo travel without the mess of ashes. There’s no need to que at the door. Just port to ‘The Sanctuary, Keyholder Private Room’. Severus will loan you his key for the night, and you can port there as long as it is with one of you. You can portkey back to your suite and get changed, if you’d like, but there is one rule you absolutely must obey: no one wears white, but me. Gideon and I own the club jointly, and that was the first rule he set when the club opened, and I don’t care to change it. Severus and I will probably head over after we change.”

Severus handed them the small golden key that he’d worn around his neck since receiving it. “Don’t be alarmed by what you might see tonight. I know it’s probably been years since you two have been ‘clubbing’, but the dress code is quite...daring, but you can wear more conservative attire if you’d like. You will only be with Gideon, Mitchell, and myself when the entertainment begins. There is a private Observation deck that will afford us privacy and a stellar view.”

Kellus and Minerva shared a look. “We can’t wait!” they chorused as they held their room keys and ported back to their suite to get changed.

**A/N: Okay, people, I hope this update will last you for a while. My beloved laptop has died (aarrrrggghhh!!!) and I’ve completely lost the rest of this fic, along with a whole lot of my previous fics that never got posted. But, never fear. I still have the hard copies of this fic (I knew I used pen and paper for a reason!) and some of my others. Now, it’s just a matter of typing them up in my spare time, and getting them beta’d. So, have patience with me, because it’s going to take some time between updates. But, please R &R it keeps me typing! Thanks to DraykaEmrys for reminding me that my former beta was an idiot! (SHE changed my 'through's to 'thru's)~ss~**


End file.
